Suffer The Little Children
by MegFallow
Summary: They know who Sister Lillie may be in connection to Alucard's past but what is she truely, a vampire or something more sinister and a innocent orphan boy becomes a pawn in thier mission. Anime AU. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: To those of you who reviewed my oneshot fic "Monsters Don't Cry" thank you so much and those that haven't feel free to do so its not going anywhere. **

**Okay, my second Hellsing fic: placing characters in situations that may seem plausible, but there is always something underneath the surface; oh, and a forced alliance between enemies are always a guilty pleasure of mine in stories. ****Also there will be a chapter that has a slight yaoi ennuendo in it but its nothing too graphic and probably shouldn't be considered Yaoi since the premise behind it is more of a comic relief situation, but I catagorize it as a yaoi because it features two men (full clothed) sharing the same bed.**

**I guess you will have to see it to believe. Now on with the story.**

**P.S. Also, there is no way I am going to try and do Anderson's accent I have never done it before and I am not going to insult this awesome character by screwing it up. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Bram Stoker's Dracula (however I have read it)**

**Summary: A mysterious vampire is attacking the children at Father Anderson's orphanage so Sir Hellsing calls Alucard and Seras in to investigate but can two enemies forgo thier rivalry long enough to protect the young ones from any more horror even for one weekend?**

**Rating: M for adult situations, violence, and harsh language.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the small outskirts of a Roman suburb, the moon gazed its reflected light upon the large building that provided saftey and shelter for the orphans that were supervised by Paladin Alexander Anderson. Night had fallen and each bed was filled with a calm warm body dreaming away. The moon softly lit up a large room that was lined with small beds against the wall reserved for children aged six to eight. While the older ones had their own rooms. The air began to cool down the hot day so the windows were open to relieve the bedrooms of its stuffy atmosphere. In all sense of the word to start off the night truely was peaceful no sound save for the chirping of crickets and once in a while the hooting of a owl.

Part of the building on the east side overlooked a large forest while the west wing of the orphanage looked out onto the road leading into a small town that was twenty miles from the privacey of the church/orphanage. It would take someone two hours to walk from town to the orphanage but for now no one seemed to be out, even Father Anderson who spent most of his nights fighting vampires was in his room adjacent to the toddler bedroom having a bit of beauty sleep but his knives propped against the bed just in case. Into so deep a sleep, he could hardly hear the sound of a soft melody cutting through the crickets reach up to the open window of the large bedroom where some of the children were sleeping.

Or at least, almost all of them. The eyes of a seven year old girl popped open raising her head slowly pinpointing where the singing was coming from. She got out of bed and followed the sound towards the open window facing out into the woods. The little girl had expected to find the person behind the singing voice but was surprised to find there was nobody there but all that was evidence of someone being present was the sound of a woman singing a haunting lullaby deep, deep into the woods.

She knew better than to sneak out during the night and enter the woods by herself but the tone of the voice was so alluring, she had to know who it was singing. Taking one last look, the little girl put on her slippers and scaled down the walnut tree that had grown too close to the east side of the building, grabbing onto one branch and then another until both her feet were planted firmly on the ground and then scampered off through the trees. As if a strong force was pulling her deep inside the forest.

Meanwhile, Father Anderson started to stir from his slumber reacting much to the body's reaction to drinking too much water before turning in, instead of the siren voice that drew out the little girl. In fact, if he had heard the sound and was not deaf to its ears as the other parish were working that night he would of known that something was not right. Sleepily, he drew the covers back and walked down the hall to the restroom at the end to urinate. His eyes didn't have much trouble against the dark hallway, but he always kept a sharp alert out not for invisible furniture that he could ram into by accident, but in case anything monsterous was to attack him and his orphans.

He could no sooner die than let thier innocene be shattered in the hands of a disgusting demonic creature with no soul.

Espically one in particular.

Once he reached the men's room he released his water into the urinal, did a good job washing his hands in the sink then retraced his steps back to his room. As he passed by, the paladin stopped outside the closed door of the toddler room and carefully opened the door just a crack to peer in and make sure they were all okay. However, when he laid his eyes on Sally Minoro's bed at the far right end near the window, he felt his heart leap into his throat.

_Oh my god...she is not in her bed...!_

He pulled the door fully open and rushed in, not even caring that he could be disturbing half the kids from thier slumber as he made his way to Sally's empty bed. A small boy with dark-hair holding onto a teddy bear looked over at his caretaker as he pulled Sally's bedsheets off and knelt down to look at the space under her assigned bed. The tiny child sat up and dangled his feet over the side of his bed facing waiting for Father Anderson's head to appear on the other side of Sally's bed before speaking.

"What is wrong Father?" the dark-haired boy asked,"where is Sally?"

He watched the tall priest get up and lean foreward on the small bed looking at the boy that had addressed him.

"I don't want you to panic Timothy," he whispered,"but I need you and the other children to stay here while the rest of the adults go and look for her."

Timothy clutched his teddy bear tight, as last keepsake from his mother before she died,"Has she disappeared?"

The regenerator bit his lip worridly, all the horrible things to think about when a child you were suppose to look after disappeared ran through his head, he didn't want to think the worst scenrio but children missing from their beds have been happening so much lately that when asked to attend a Church convention in Manchester he declined the offer. Wondering what the worst would happen if they were left alone and unprotected from his ememies.

Or enemy.

The idea of HIM finding the orphanage at any time made him almost vomit in horror. But he had to retain his composure for the sake of the little one staring at him couriously yet nervously at the same time, bouncing his tiny feet against the bedsheets drapped over the side of the mattress. Looking so cute and naive.

"Father...?" Timothy tried to ask again but trailed off when he saw the priest's face go pale.

_NO! NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!_ His thoughts raged inside his head drowing out Timothy's timid voice _I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN! EVER! It should not come down to this...he may be an abomination but he wouldn't go as far as to...w-would he?_

"Father...?" Timothy spoke again breaking Anderson from his train of thought.

He turned around and shut the window locking it tightly, with a heavy sigh he walked past the row of beds watching the children trying to go back to sleep even with thier eyes closed they were blocking out the sounds of his voice and forcing themselves to get comfortable into a land of dreamscape.

"Just stay in bed," he quietly ordered the child that was still awake as he made his way to the door, without turning around to face him, he added,"No matter what you hear you and the other children stay inside where it is safe, understood?"

Timothy made no verbal responce but the shuffling of the bedsheets and the bed squeaking from the child's shifting weight told him that Timothy was staying in his bed. Hopefully, after leaving the room he ran into his own bedroom and put on his clothes and shoes. When he was fully dressed in his attire he tucked his blades under his cassock and went outside looking around wildly for any sign of Sally Minoro. He looked around the front and the back of the building, around the playground that kitty-cornered the orphanage, and then finally around the east side where there was the window of the room he was in a moment ago. So far no sign of Sally and his panic started to drill into him. There would be no other place to look but in the woods.

"God give me the strength." he prayed taking out his baronets,"as I walk into the valley of the shadow of death..."

In-between prayers, he screamed out Sally's name loudly, pausing for a minute or two to see if she was answering him, but no reply. Going deeper and deeper into the dark forest allowing his jade-green eyes to adjust to the pure black night of the woods. Father Anderson screamed out her name once again as soon as he was right in the center of a leafy clearing, weighing the option of giving up until morning or spend the rest of the night still serching until sun-up. If he waited until morning, whatever was happening to Sally would end in her demise but if he kept going without sleep he would not be mentally awake enough to face whatever creature was holding that child captive. The priest turned to God to guard and watch over Sally until he could find her.

"Please Lord," he whispered,"protect her from evil."

Just then he heard a slight fearful whimper that sounded like something or someone was injured. His eyes widened with surprise and did not think to hesitate tracking down the sound, if it was Sally then he had to know if not, if it was just a wounded animal, than at least he had the satisifaction of knowing if it was the little girl in the first place instead of regretting it afterwards. With his sharp blades he hacked down any branches that got in his way as the whimpering grew louder the more he got closer. At last he tracked it down in a patch of bluebells, falling to his knees at the sight laid before him.

Sally Minoro laying on her back with her hands resting on her tiny chest not moving. Her skin was as beyond pale as the waning full moon hanging over them and her eyes were sunken and dark, death was so close to her, holding her hand it seemed.

"Sally," he whispered,"Sally, wake up, are you okay?"

Another whimper trembled from her lips.

He carefully crawled on all fours clutching both blades in his fists while approaching Sally, the closer he got the more the feeling of coldness radiated off her body. Her skin texture looked as frozen as ice however, the night air was still warm. Father Anderson looked over the lifeless girl's body when he saw something on her neck, two small red puncture marks partially hidden away by her long yellow hair he had to stop from growling from the back of his throat in. For the vampire could still be around and hear him (then an sneak attack would be ruined) or it would be a matter of time until the victim of this vampire attack would become a ghoul and lunge at him.

His arms shook as he pushed himself up to his feet by pressing the tip of the blades down into the dirt and pushed up on them, never leaving his eyes off Sally Minoro for a second.

"I can't believe this is happening," he gasped, "not one of my own wee ones...but I have...no choice..."

Almost at once, Sally's body started to move her arms drapped down over her side and her head nodding back and forth as the darkness filled up to her open eye sockets. He watched in preperation as her skin looked slimy and decayed; the paladin took a step back to ready himself once she let out a hellish roar that made his blood quiver particualy coming from the young sweet angel that she had once been. As much as it pained him to kill one of his own orphans, he would never live with himself if he spared this one little ghoul walking this earth and indulging in filthy carnal ingestion.

It had to be done.

Sally's body stood straight up with no use of limber joints or knee-bending making her stand erect with so much ease that it was like she was being pulled up by unseen strings like a wooden puppet. Gone were the ocean blue of her eyes that made her stand out among the other girls now in place were the hollow empty black sockets that bore into him with such hunger and rage that signaled her leap from a dead stop at his face to rip it apart. With his blade one slash was all it took to decaptiate Sally ghoul's head from her body as the second blade tore into her heart killing her instantly, in a splash of rotten blood and piles of dust that collected in a mound down at his feet. He prayed to the pile that was once one of his own orphans and turned back towards the orphanage to inform Maxwell of what happened

As he walked away he realized this was the first time since after killing a ghoul that he felt sorry for it.

"I know he is behind this," Anderson rued trudging up to the steps of his orphanage," Alucard has gone too far this time, now he is making my own children attack me, he-BOTH of them will pay for this!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock on the wall of his motel room read 1:15 by the time his cellphone started to go off. Enrico Maxwell reached over across his bed and picked it up from the nightstand where it rested and clicked on the button to answer it. Enrico Maxwell was in Manchester, England as much as he didn't want to it was the place for The Church to hold thier congressional meetings this year to discuss issues and situations from the gays becoming men of the cloth to the new female bishop that was sworn in. Not that he didn't care for matters like that or ignorned them but being here in Great Britain meant that he was once again in Prostatant country, which he loathed.

As much as he wanted to have Father Anderson go in his place, the paladin refused politely, saying that it was too dangerous for someone such as him to leave the orphanage unattended happening just as the first orphaned victim was discovered. Once the problem (meaning the monster) was eradicated, he explained, next year would be better.

And speak of the devil as to who called Enrico up at one in the morning.

"It happened again!" he heard Anderson say, "I had to strike her down...it was Sally Minoro...that...that thing...made her a ghoul!"

Maxwell sat up in his bed rubbing his face, another one, the fifth in a row this week, two boys and three girls missing from the orphanage in the middle of the night only to be found the next morning drained of thier blood, those that were not weak enough became ghouls and were dispatched as necessary to prevent further outbreaks. It was a just decision but it still made Anderson shudder at the fact that it wasn't no ordinary full-grown ghouls; strangers that he barely took the chance to know personally. But these were his children, his friends, he was thier caretaker and made sure that each one would be safe from harm and taken into the hands of good families that loved them.

It had to stop.

"So we have no choice," muttered Maxwell, despite his grogginess he tried to asset the dilemna as best he could,"first off, let the town know that we are going to cancel 'Adoption day' this weekend, to keep this contained from the townspeople, did you see the vampire this time?"

"No, it uses the same area for its meals twice and yet it eludes us every time," sighed Anderson,"and whenever we stake out the area it happens in a different part of the woods, changing its feeding area...driving me...crazy!"

Over the static of the cellphone Maxwell could hear Father Anderson's restless heavy breathing trying to seem composed enough to try and get anything in edgewise. But there was a tone in the paladin's voice that suggested that nothing was working to calm him down. In fact, he was getting more and more agitated, like something was on the blond priest's mind, that he had to extract out just ease Anderson down.

"What is it Alexander," Maxwell continued,"what do you think?

"You know what I think," gritted Anderson through his teeth,"that we are the only orphanage being attacked, I checked around and no other orphanages are facing this, so I think this attack is personal Maxwell..."

"Personal! Someone is doing this on purpose?!" his stomach tightened he wouldn't sleep easy for the rest of the night.

_Who would try and attack us like this...through those orphans...?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hellsing Organzation.**

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE THOSE SLANDEROUS ALLEGATIONS!" The Hellsing woman shouted.

How Sir Integra wanted to shove her burning cigar into that catholic bastard's eye. It was only 2:40 in the afternooon and just as she was about to enjoy her tea.

Upon taking a non-stop flight to London from Manchester, Father Enrico Maxwell left the taxi and entered the manor, barging into her office and started calling her a "Prostestent Child-killer". But the best part of his beautiful rheotic was when he yelled at her for not keeping her mongrol vampire on a leash. She resisted the urge to throw pipping hot tea in his face but even though the offer was far too tempting to pass up he was in such a state of chaos that he would no doubt rip her office apart like a wild animal and she wasn't in a mood to redecorate.

In the midst of his rantings, he threw down a report regarding the incident with Father Anderson and the little girl-ghoul from last night. A thin vanilla folder slammed right in the middle of her desk nearly spilling her tea. Maxwell's fist slammed down on top of Integra's desk over the folder.

"You dirty little bitch, I bet it was Alucard behind this, he is the only one that knows about it because you tell him!" he shouted his face turning red,"dont deny it, he does everything fucking thing you say! Why did you make him hurt that child in our orphanage? We are the only one being targeted! Just this week four children have died by the hands of a vampire bite and become ghouls! Sally Minoro is now the fifth! What do you have to say for yourself!? ANSWER ME!"

Sir Integra took another deep puff from her cigar and put it out vigorously staring coldy into Maxwell's eyes,"What you are suggesting is that I told Alucard to slay the children in Father Anderson's orphanage, you son of a bitch, what makes you think it was even him-" she tapped on the folder "-it says so right in here that Anderson did not even _see the vampire _that turned Sally Minoro, just because I enjoy making your life a living hell that does not mean I will drag some little urchins into it no matter who they are the wards under I do not condone the violence against children! NO MATTER WHO THEY COME FROM! WHERE THEY COME FROM! OR WHAT FREAKING RELIGION THEY PRACTICE!!!"

The woman's hand grabbed Maxwell's collar and pulled him towards over nearly causing him to lose his balance and topple over on her desk.

"And another thing, when my vampire kills it is because I order him to, when he has to feed, than I allow him to feed on one _ADULT_ person! I would never allow myself to stand by and watch him take the life away of someone whose future is so far away...I know what it is like to be a child and to have death's gun barrel staring back at you...that is something I would never wish on any youth. So I suggest you find the real culprit or I will get Alucard in here to fed you to him myself!"

"Then," Maxwell gritted through his teeth,"if it is not you precious Alucard...than in god's name who?"

Sir Integra gently released her hold on the catholic and settled back down in her chair taking out another cigar and burning it brightly. They stood in silence for what was like the longest time, letting the thick sickly smoke waver in between them. Maxwell standing there so intimidately (or he tried to after Integra's sharp comeback) and his hated prostestent leaning back in her chair in some form of deep thought. A mischevious smile on her lips.

"What if," she drawled lazily,"it wasnt a vampire...maybe your orphanage is hiding something...are you sure that there was no heh, 'other' reason that Anderson went after Sally Minoro into the woods...alone...at night..."

His eyes twitch,"What are you implying woman?"

"Well," Integra took another long puff and straighten up,"I watch the news, and I must say I keep wondering if anyone has ever questioned you men before in that orphanage, I mean, at least we prostestents have some dignity unlike some child-molesting catholic-"

"YOU BITCH!"

Maxwell's hand raised up and lowered down towards Integra's face ready to make a painful bulls-eye onto the closest area on her face, just as he anticipated that rewarded sound of skin slapping against skin he felt his arm stiffen and his hand about to land the offending blow stop suddenly. He trailed his eyes couriously up his outstretched arm to his wrist where a white glove with a familiar Hellsing symbol etched in red blood was holding it tightly in a vice grip preventing the hand from making contact with Integra.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you before she passed away that it is not christian-like to hit a woman?" came a dark foreboding voice that filled him with dread.

**_TBC _**

**_A prologue to start thing off. Feel free to leave reviews or helpful suggestions/critisms but remember this is a AU story so don't expect too much lol. And I am sure you all know who that was that stopped Maxwell from bitch-slapping Integra. I always wanted to see that happen_**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and constructive critism. It really helped me out in areas that I overlooked. Also, if you are reading this first chapter I will assume that you have already read the AUTHOR'SNOTE AND DISCLAIMER as well as the Prologue (which I had finished editting and correcting) so without further adieu, lets continue on where we left off, shall we? OKAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, The Sound of Music, or Agnes of God.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grip on Enrico's wrist didn't let up as he tried to pull away from Alucard's grasp which did nothing but leave red marks on his skin where it rubbed during his struggle with the fiction against the cloth of Alucard's glove. His eyes widened like the saucer on Integra's table as he stared up into the manical smile of a red-eyed vampire with ebony hair framing around his deathly pallored face. The moment their eyes met, the vampire smiled evily and dug his sharp nails into the fleshy pads around the joint of his hand sending a strong irritable current of pain up the side of his arm and into his shoulder. Enrico cringed in a desperate attempt to keep his balance placed his other hand on the desk to keep from going down on his knees; the pain was making his legs fairly wobble and he would not satisfy that cocky bitch and his vampire whore by appearing as if he was groveling before them.

"Get, your hand off of me!" he sneered at Alucard baring his own pitiful non-threatening teeth,"release me at once!"

Integra took inhaled into her cigar that was wearing down to a nub and turned to Alucard giving him a slight nod of gesture. The vampire let go of Enrico's wrist but still kept that devilsh smile on his face standing perfectly still next to his Master like a second-in-command of a army general with his body erect and his hands clasped behind his back. He would not leave her side, espeacially if Enrico Maxwell was going to try and slap her again. That would certainly not do at all.

"Well Maxwell," Integra said amusingly as she watched him rub his sore wrist,"since the man we were speaking about is here, why don't you ask him yourself?"

A sharp chuckle broke through the silence that followed the end of Integra's sentence,"So that was why my ears were burning," the No Life King retorted,"you have something to ask me Father Maxwell, go ahead don't be shy..."

Enrico placed his hands on his lap trying hard not to look directly at the vampire again as he spoke,"There has been, a situation that occured in Father Anderson's orphanage," he began almost sensing the fangy grin widening at the mere mention of the paladin's name,"apparently, five children in past couple of days, have been lured into a woods near the building and drained of thier blood. There has been no other reports of other orphanages within our vacinity experiencing the same thing so...IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT! ANSWER ME DEMON OF HELL!"

"ENRICO MAXWELL!" Shouted Integra.

The priest stood up in his chair and pointed a accusing finger at Alucard,"Stop defending him, who else would it be, it was him...I know it! Don't deny it-AHHH!"

In a blink of a eye, Alucard wrapped his fingers around the Italian's index finger and knocked it away from his face,"I would appeciate if you didn't point or I will give you something to point about!" He poised tall and menacingly at Enrico who had the blantent nerve to pin something on him that he didn't even do for once, "you think that it was me but you have no proof only hate and bitterness you accuse me of murder on children but you are not innocent right now. You broke one of the Ten Commandments: 'Thall shall not bare False Witness' for shame Maxwell, for shame; No, I didn't touch or drain the blood of those young ones and I will accept your apology once you give it to me...right about...now..."

All the rage that was teetering on the edge of this catholic's mind, was boiling over about to spill out of his mouth and straight into the heart of the most self-centered, arrogant, vain, horrible creature on God's green earth. To apologize would be admitting defeat to this nosterafetu and he would rather be burned alive with hot coals than to say "I am sorry" to Alucard. Even worse in the presence of that Prostatent wench. Without realizing that his hands were still on the desk, they shook from the violent tremor in Maxwell's body fueled by his anger and loathing, even his teeth grinded back and forth in vibrant gnashing which Integra almost swore she saw sparks coming from his mouth.

"I won't apology to you or your master," he growled,"but then who else would it be then, no other orphanage had been attacked ten miles of us, and being that it was a vampire it would have to have had attacked the other orphanages or even the town nearby! There is no other explanation!"

Integra leaned foreward listening carefully, it sounded as if (although Enrico wouldn't want to admit it) that they needed a solution of some sort. Even if it wasn't in her nature to assist in a catholic's problems and would rather let them dig themselves out of thier own grave, she almost felt compelled to hear out what he had to say. The only difference in her mind that she would remind herself every day after this incident was that the victims were children. Children that had no families, no strong community ties that determined thier future; thier destiny or happiness. They were innocent of the tensions between both the religious factions of the Prostatent and Catholic.

And above all it wasn't as if they had not enough problems on thier tiny plates already being under the care of a catholic clergy.

_But that final latter isn't the main point _

_What wouldn't be my master?_

_Alucard, don't try to read my-no wait, it probably is better that he didn't hear us anyway...let him sulk in his misery for a minute while we discuss this._

Meanwhile, Maxwell had leaned back in his chair rubbing the space between his eyes as if suffering from a long-term migraine as Alucard and Integra continued thier telecommunication

_What is there to discuss about Integra? I am not responsible for those children, and I have no idea why only one single vampire would just attack one orphanage and not the others nearby._

_Exactly, no matter who or where it is, isn't that a bit odd, even in your jurisdiction as a vampire?_

_What do you mean my dear master?_

_What I am saying is that wouldn't a vampire span out his hunting grounds a little more, if this was some vampire trying to feast, then just one orphanage wouldn't be enough, right? He would also expand to the workers of that orphanage._

_Not if the workers were workers of God, Master, and besides, they maybe dealing with a novice vampire or a fledgling since those are the ones that usually target children because they are not skilled or strong enough to handle bigger prey yet. Children are easy to catch and don't put up much of a fight; which is why I don't take them, the real fun in hunting is in the chase not the capture. I should tell my police girl that sometime..._

_Well...tell her when you two are in Italy then..._

_WHAT!?!_ The look of surprise was not lost on Alucard when he heard her mental voice.

_You heard me if Iscariot can't even catch a vampire then we will send a group that can...and that would be us! Lets show them what a real Anti-freak organization can do against thier pitiful one...which probably couldn't even catch a novice vampire with thier hands tied behind their back._

_Master, is this wise, this is something we have never done before...let alone for Maxwell..._

_I did not 'say' I was doing this for Father Maxwell Alucard, now did I?_

_Ah...yes...the poor little children...I guess someone has to..._

_Besides, we will take this one step at a time...I just can't wait to see the look in his face when I tell him..._

The last sentence sounded like a hint of sarcasm in Integra's thought process.

Alucard couldn't help but stiffle his laughter when Integra finished the telecommunication and turned back to Maxwell, he felt that something was up when they both stood there in the most longest awkard silence he had ever partaken in. Like they were almost speaking without words and as to what was anyone's guess but Integra and Alucard. His gut feeling told him what she would say next would not make him relieved or even happy.

"Alucard and Seras will arrive in Italy this the day after the next," Integra stated taking out a document and scribbling on it, "I will agree to help you out in exchange that neither of my vampires will be harmed by your paladin during thier stay-"

"Wha-wait a minute-!" Enrico sputtered hardly believing his ears

"-and furthermore, we will take over the investigation until by then the culprit is identified and destroyed, you will be forced to submit to cooperation by us by any means necessary. However, this will be a private investigation and I will advise that The Vatican has no knowlege of this or there will be dire consequences," Integra spoke matter-of-factly ignoring the whines of protest from Father Maxwell that were being filtered out by her forceful demands,"to prevent any problems from arising the duration will be no more than four days starting as soon as they arrive which will give you plenty of time for you to tell Father Anderson of this and have him ready for us in Rome."

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT HE WILL-!?!"

"AND ANOTHER THING!" cutted in Sir Integra with her voiced raised,"neither of them are to refrain from wasting thier time quarreling with each other, if this vampire is as sneaky as you say it is, then there is no excuse in not being vilgilent...as another minute passes by, another child of yours could become a ghoul killing whatever it pleases, would you want that on your conscience or even more accurantely your reputation?"

The priest leaned over in his chair burying his face in his hands, a low despairing moan came from his mouth as he tried to go through in his own head what the woman had just said. In the confines of the office was a moment of truth, would Enrico seriously take his pride before the innocence ones that his friend was honored to protect and care for? And if he said 'yes' how in the world would he break it to Father Anderson.

He lifted up his head, looking straight at Integra Hellsing refusing to even acknowlege that Alucard was standing there for a minute.

"And you are sure that The Vatican will not be informed of this...if word got out Sir Hellsing..."

"Your pride or the sake of the orphans is all I am asking of you," She replied taking one last puff from her cigar,"I give you my word that my two vampires will stay on thier best behavior while in the company of your paladin...at least until after the four days are up."

"Then you will leave?"

"I am afraid so yes..."

Enrico let out a growl of frustration until finaly

"Fine, do what you will, but we never speak of this ever again!" he said.

Alucard disappeared into the shadows as a large smile crept over Integra's face.

"Agreed," she said,"now go, I have work to do..."

Enrico was more than happy to leave Sir Integra's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in her cell, Seras Victoria was busy cleaning her Halcannon, a large bazooka-like weapon that she took with her on all of their missions. When first obtaining the weapon from Walter she was a bit skeptical that she would even be able to hold it in her arms let alone fire it at anything. And being that it left alot of damage in its wake uneased her even more, but on her first mission when she handled it. It adjusted to her body as easily and as smoothly as she had just fired one of her standard handguns back in the force. That sort of comparison made her a bit homesick for some good old-fashioned police patroling down in the streets of London. The strawberry blond vampire sighed and continued to clean out the inside of her cannon where the missiles came out when fired. It was full of gunk and soot from the powder.

She didn't realize that Alucard was standing behind her watching his fledgling on her hands and knees keeping a good upkeep of her weapon. He let one of his shadowry tendrils trail down from his body and snake quietly towards the girl arching up like a cobra until it rested lightly on her shoulder. The sensation of something touching her caused her to let out a startled squeak and whirl her body around so fast that she stumbled backwards on the floor making Alucard chottle with laughter.

"Very funny, Master," she said grabbing the edge of the table to hoist herself up off the floor,"did you come down here just to bother me again or is it something important this time?"

Alucard removed his hat and placed it on the plain table before sitting himself down on the chair facing Seras.

"A little of both actually," he said leaning back in the chair casually,"we have a mission, its a small one, but very important...heh heh...you might say its sort of a 'top secret' mission."

"Top secret?"

"Well," he drawled loving every moment of keeping his police girl in suspence,"you might say that only a selected few know about it and to keep it that way, you and I are to be heading to Italy before the next day and-"

Before he could go on he was cut off by the sound of excited squealing coming from his vampire, her eyes light up as bright as any red moon he had ever seen and she was practically jumping up and down in what he could only discribe as "giddy". The poor thing could hardly contain herself as she started to grab her suitcase and place it on the bed opening it up quickly and wasting no time in gathering as much clothes as she could grab from her drawer.

"Oh boy Italy," she cried joyfully,"the most beautiful place in the world! Greece! Sicily! I have always wanted to Italy, we will SO much fun there! Oh you are going to love it Master, the tower of Pisa and The Coloseum (PM me with the correct spelling place) and...and so many things...Oh! And Venice, we HAVE to Venice, it has so many-!"

Her words trailed off into a rambling of estatic pleasure naming off all the places and things they would do there. Each time she mentioned a landmark or some other special tourist attraction he had to keep from laughing at her naive human nature to see the places that she desired, making them sound as if it was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she had to take or that country would never be there again. For him, going to France, Germany, Russia, or Africa was as normal as going to the shopping mall on a weekend. He had lived and traveled as a vampire for many years and though he liked to see if anything had changed in the past decade, it never surprised him much anymore everytime he visited that said country that most mortals would die to go to almost every single time.

But Seras, he realized, well that was a different story.

She was still learning the joys of vampirism.

He had to clear his throat loudly just to get her attention once again, by the time that her focus was back on him, she had nearly cleaned out her drawer and was looking over which dress to wear on the plane. Holding both dresses in each of her hands she turned around to face him.

"Oh, I-I am sorry Master," she blushed,"its just that I love traveling and ever since I was a young girl I always wanted to visit such places."

"You have a eternity for pleasurable trips," he remarked,"but this is of buisness, apparently there is a vampire that is targeting young children in a certain orphanage somwhere in Rome, attacking the children in the woods by luring them from thier nice warm beds during night-" he paused dramatically "-never to be seen again."

Seras gasped not even noticing the dresses crumpling on the ground as she approached her master,"Are you serious, oh those poor things," he could feel her compassionate nature shine through, "we have to do something Master, those children have no one to defend them...when do we leave?"

"In one day and another thing."

"Yes?" she asked.

"You are going undercover as a nun," he grinned,"those are Sir Integra's orders, you and I are to leave at seperate hours to prevent anyone from catching on, I won't bore you into details as of yet, but it might be looked down upon in certain circles, I on the other hand will arrive shortly after you around nightfall, then Integra will speak via our minds as to our next orders from then on, understand?"

Seras nodded listening attentively.

"Seeing how we don't know the profile or the identy of this vampire we have to assume that it lives near or worse yet...works in the orphanage, how I do not know, but the only way is to look for anything or anyone suspicious," he went on,"we may have some seedy cooperation but I trust you can handle it, oh and by the way, Sir Integra and Walter are upstairs waiting for you to try on the habit we made for you, so please remember to say 'thank you' when you put it on like a polite English birdy."

White gloved fingers laced together as a shelf for his chin as Alucard watched the many expressions on Seras face from happiness, to saddness, and then to a nice deadbeat look when he mentioned that she was going to dress up as a nun. It was the only stagnant evidence that she was ever mortal in the first place it seemed. It was fun, like watching a cartoon he felt, how drool was life before meeting her he wondered. Even now, the best part was breaking this girl's moment of happiness and caring by revealing more of the juicy details that would make her flip her lid. Not only couldn't he wait for the jokes to come when he saw his pet vampire in a nun's outfit but the other mousey sounds she will speak when he tells her exactly which orphanage it was going to be. How he loved to pick on his fledgling.

"B-But master," she stammered,"I have never been a nun before...how can I be one?"

Alucard laughed heartedly and waved his hands to shrug it off,"Just rent 'The Sound of Music' or better yet there is a movie called 'Agnes of God' urm...on second thought scratch that last one, oh well, just study the videos and you will be fine."

The Elder vampire got up from his chair and walked over to the door opening it for Seras, "Come along, must not keep them waiting...I am dying to know how you will look in it."

Seras grumbled as she trudge up the stairs leaving Alucard to follow by fazing through the wall next to the door and moving in her shadows as she entered the upper levels of the manor where the fitting would take place.

All the while Alucard wondering how in the best and most importanly entertaining way he was going to tell her who they were going to work with.

**_TBC_**

**_Don't worry, I will get to Father Anderson's reaction soon...and believe you and me you don't want to miss it! Oh, and in case you were wondering, "Agnes of God" is a movie about a nun that is pregnant while in the sisterhood and is sent to trial for killing her newborn baby (and I can't remember how it ends but I think they resolve that she had been raped by someone in the monastary) I read the movie novelization of it and thought THAT would be a interesting educational video for Seras to see if she was going to learn how to become a nun...heh heh, only Alucard would suggest that one_**

**_If you haven't seen it ask your parents about it because its a old movie made in the sixties or seventies I think..._**

**_Thank you and please leave your comments, suggestions, and feedbacks (as well as some jokes that Alucard could use on Seras the 'nun' lol)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, for those of you wondering this is more of a Anime AU (or more or less the OVA series but not quite) anyway, I appeciate the reviews and constructive critism. So please sit back and enjoy this next chapter. **

**EDIT: (4/28/07) Thank you Secretlypsychotic for your suggestions on how to sneak the coffins onboard the plane and past airport sercurity! Now that this situation has been resolved lets look foreward to more chapters and adventures with our favorite vampire duo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing**

Up in Sir Integra's bedroom, Seras was placed on a stool as a seamstress was measuring the hem and length on the fledgling's new dress. Walter and Integra Hellsing were standing near the door while Alucard sat on the edge of the bed leaning foreward with his arms resting on his knees enjoying the bored look on Seras face as she had to stand on the stool being told to raise her arms outstretched in a mock impression of a crucified Jesus (without the wooden cross) on the dressor was a head mannequin wearing what appeared to be a simple catholic whipple fit much to a novice or someone of lower standing in the abbey heirarchy. In her hands, Integra held the forged bio-documents that Seras would have to use to get into the orphanage. It was a long and tedious hour with only a sigh of relief coming from the police girl's lips when the seamstress said it would not take a minute longer.

"I hope so," sighed Seras,"because my arms are getting tired."

"Just hold still," reminded Walter holding Sera's clothes that she had wore a while ago,"I am sure its nothing you haven't handled before...getting fitted for a outfit I mean."

Alucard smirked,"Besides Police Girl, you look kinda cute in that."

Seras's eyes perked up,"Really?"

"Yeah...like a penguine..." He ended with a uproar of laughter.

Seras snarled quietly to herself at Alucard's joke wishing she had her halconnen with her at the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the trip back to Rome, Maxwell ran through his head the best way to tell Father Anderson that not only did he get help from those they had once accused, but that the said accuser and his fledgling would come to his orphanage to capture the vampire. It would be obvious that Anderson would not take it well, if possible, maybe have a heart attack or a stroke as soon as the words left his lips. Walking towards The Orphanage he rehearsed the line in his head making sure that nothing sounded wrong or out of place. The sound of children made his heart drop instead of lift it as it would any other person. However, it just reminded him of Integra's criticizing decision. Did she really think that he would stoop that low to forsake a few little kids in favor of his righteous Catholic duties to Iscariot and The Vatican?

Who did she think he was?

The sound of children were louder behind the building in the back were the playground was situated. He rounded the corner of the building until he saw Anderson standing there like a sentinel supervising his orphans. He was not alone. Standing there next to him was a young woman with deep blue eyes wearing a long black dress and novice whipple, wrapped around her waist was a layer of thick rosary beads with a small cross trailed down next to her thigh . She was talking with Father Anderson as he was listening quietly about the concern raging about canceling 'Adoption Day' in wake of the vampire attacks.

"Its just that," she whispered,"wouldn't it rise more questions if-" Suddenly she spotted Father Maxwell and tapped on Alexander's shoulder to address the other priest,"-oh hello Father Maxwell, back from the conference already?"

"Yes, trust me it wasn't much," he replied,"Father Anderson may I speak with you for a minute?"

Anderson nodded, turning to the sister next to him,"Sister Lillie, do you mind watching them for a while until I get back?"

"Of course..." Sister Lillie answered with an angelic grin on her face.

She watched them disappear into through the back door leading into the kitchen.

Inside the large kitchen which consisted of a two large stoves, a fridge, and a large table and chairs for preparing the meals; Anderson noticed now unusually restless Maxwell was going around the kitchen getting out the coffee, constantly asking the paladin if he wanted anything to go with his coffee, this of course worried him. Living under the same roof with Enrico, gave Anderson a sixth sense in picking up Maxwell's little idiosecrecies that seem to pop up during certain occurances. Whereas Integra dealt with a impending bad news with the use of her cigars, Enrico turned to coffee. Sometimes depending on the problem he would be downing two to three cups in a heartbeat. There was no better reason, Anderson thought to himself, to simply say it straight out.

"We are in another 'alliance' with them again, aren't we?" he gritted the word alliance through his teeth, realizing now it was nothing more than a dead hollowed out word that was merely for show to the rest of the world and not of anything significant, "how many do we go through with Hellsing, enough that it has become a joke now Father Maxwell, what else happened back there?"

The coffee maker began its click and bubbling sound the moment Maxwell turned it on. He silently took a chair and sat across from Anderson as he laid out what had transpired during his confrontation with Integra including telling her about the incident and how it was suppose to turn out to be a mere interrogation involving Alucard and that it suddenly became a investiagtion-a pawn in another one of thier godforsaken "missions" so to speak and Hellsing was going to bring in thier top two pagan agents in to take over for four days straight.

"That is how much time they will give us until they indentify the vampire..." Maxwell explained

Suddenly, Anderson swung his arm out and knocked over another chair to the left of him hurling it across the room and clatter noisely over the flooboards quieting the rest of what Maxwell would say. His face turned pale and his nostrils flailed with outrage. If there wasn't a table inbetween them, Enrico would of have been a crator at the moment. Father Maxwell got up from his chair and put his hands up defensively trying to calm a agitated paladin down.

"What kind of man of god are you!?" shouted Father Anderson,"leading those heathens right to our lambs, if you had any sense you would call Sir Hellsing up and tell her to call their stupid investigation off! I don't need thier damn help I can protect those orphans myself if I have to!"

"And a lot of good that did us!" The Italian's face became red and he took a deep breath,"listen, I don't like this anymore than you do, The Lord knows that we can't stand them for a minute let alone four days, but it was that stupid rat-face's decision not mine, and besides...if it really is Alucard than what better to prove it than on our own turf and send him into the Vatican's waiting judgement to be prosecuted, eh?"

Anderson's eyebrow raised.

"Think about it," added Maxwell, "even if they catch the vampire, there is no way Alucard is going to leave Italy after we're through with him, at least, not in one piece."

And oh The Paladin did. It was his guilty little pleasure, a dream, to be there when Alucard was brought to The Pope beaten, bruised, and in chains to be tortured in every possible way, the same way that Moses was brought in chains before the Pharoh. Only this time it wouldn't be by Alucard's standards or by God, this would be exact revenge on the vampire. Throwing Holy water on him, starving him, reducing that vain, egotistical vampire into nothing more than the sorry sack of crap that he truely was and humilate him TRUELY humilate him before God and everyone else within Iscariot. It would be a dream come true.

Besides, he would be watching the children just as closely now as the vampire agents would. Not just from the vampire that was attacking them, but from Alucard himself. Even if he had to stay up all night to make sure it was done.

"Right," replied Anderson,"four days, and I will at least try and get along with them, but I am not going to like it you know."

"I know..."

Maxwell moved from the table to pour himself some coffee and indulged into its steamy aroma.

"Don't worry," he assured his Scottish friend, "we are not going to let them take over the investigation absolutely, this is still **_our _**land and our orphanage, and as always...whether attacking or aiding us..."

"...the only good vampire is a dead vampire." finished Anderson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around ten p.m. that night, Seras was dressed head to toe in a nun habit and whipple. Aside from a rosary drapped around her neck or waist, she make a remarkable sister. Teresa the seamstress that had fitted the police woman into the disguise, packed up her sewing kit and her fabric patterns and called on her cellphone for a cabbie to take her home from Hellsing. Once the woman made her way down the stairs to the front main entrance of the manor, Integra approached Seras with a folder.

"Everything is in here," she explained, "a birth certificate, passport, even a resume and background check of references."

Seras opened the folder as Alucard looked over her shoulder,"Mary?" she questioned,"my name is going to be 'Mary'?"

"Its a catholic name," stated Integra,"it will help you blend in."

Walter stepped foreward next, with a plane ticket to Rome, mouthing words of luck to her as he placed it in Seras 'Mary' Victoria's hands.

**_TBC_**

**_Yes...cliffhanger, no? _****_Thank you for reading my story it means alot to me..._**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and suggestions (espeacially regarding the coffin transport via airport) it really made a difference. Its been a while, but the most important thing in updating this story is getting Alucard and Seras aka 'Sister Mary' to the orphanage and get thier mission settled. If I can manage to do that without taking too much time. Mission accomplished. **

**IMPORTANT: Also, merely saying "Father Anderson's Orphanage" can sound mighty repetive so if anyone knows the actual name of the orphanage. If you do or if someone you know that reads Hellsing does please inform me and I will greatly appreciate it, as well as give you or your friend credit for your research. I am sure that it had a name somewhere at least in the manga...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or its characters (if I did Alucard would probably be wishing that he was under Integra's servitude again-mwahahahaa!)**

In was well in the afternoon at Father Anderson's orphange. Much of the morning chores were done and there were only two hours until supper in the great hall. Some of the children while being watched under heavier supervision were blowing off some energy outdoors talking with friends, studying thier lessons, or just using the full extent of thier imaginations. The day was still warm yet the air was like a cool damp washcloth; moist and sultry after a heavy rain. Timothy Kellis, the dark-haired boy that had lost his bed neighbor Sally Minoro, was stalking a solitary frog out on the front porch of the main entrance. He made it into a game, seeing how close he could sneak up on it before it detected the child's presence and hopped off.

Sometimes the boy would make it interesting by switching positions, or crawling on his hands and knees like a cat sneaking up on birds. And then it would dart off again trying to reach the small pond near the front yard. Just as he was sure that he was close enough to the frog, he heard the sound of footsteps on the cobble sidewalk.

_Must be someone to visit the sisters and priests today,_ Timothy thought looking up in the direction of the road.

Instead of the usual old men that would pay a visit to Father Anderson and bore him with adult discussions was a young woman dressed head to toe in a black nun's habit. The hem barely touched the woman's ankles and he could see her flat black shoes kicking up dirt as she went. Timothy took his eyes off the frog and watched as the woman dressed in a nun's garb approached the front entrance of the orphanage. He brushed the dust from his pants and ran up to the nun.

"Hello," he said cheerfully,"who are you?"

The woman stopped nearly dropping her suitcase in surpise. Ever since coming here she had rehearsed in her head what to say when she was being confronted by various priests but never had she ever expected her first encounter to be by one of the children. He was a sweet-looking child around the age of seven with short wavy dark-hair and bright brown eyes and a narrow angular face. When he smiled, Seras saw a row of bright pearly teeth glaring back at her. Upon first looking at him, she almost thought that it was her master in the form of a child. But she bite her lip remembering how it wasn't so and not confuse the child or worst yet blow her cover so soon.

"My name is Sister Mary," replied the nun,"and who would you be?"

"My name is Timothy."

"That is a very nice name Timothy," said Sister Mary,"I am new here, can you direct me to the man in charge?"

The boy smiled even wider happy to help out a new order of the convent, he quickly took Sister Mary's hand and dragged her up the steps to the front door.

_Master I am in...apparently, I met one of the children and they are quite friendly..._

_Well, pay attention police girl and don't get distracted by thier adorable charms, you have a job to do! _

_Yes Master..._

_Remember, look for anything or anyone suspicious when you are here._

Timothy pushed the door open with his free hand and led Sister Mary through the threshold. At once her stomach did a flip-flop and she felt dizzy the moment she looked over her shoulder and saw a crucifix hanging over the front door. The kind little boy that escourted her inside disappeared from the corner of her eye calling out in a loud voice a name that almost made her as nausated as she was previously upon arriving.

"FATHER ANDERSON! FATHER ANDERSON!" Timothy could be heard yelling,"THERE IS SOMEONE TO SEE YOU!"

_HIM!?!?! W-W-WE'RE HELPING OUT HIS ORPHANAGE...BUT...BUT..._

_What is the matter? Don't you to help those poor little things?_

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_Because then you wouldn't have taken the mission._

She didn't want to admit it, but deep down it was true, she would have turned it down flat out. Kids or no kids. But then, how would she live with herself if any innocent ones died just because of her own cowadice. Alucard wouldn't let it down (even call her a dissapointment for not facing her demons in the midst of a job) and Integra God knows how she would punish the fledgling if she refused to take the mission flat out. What was done was done, it was a terrible way to trick her into getting here, but it wasn't as if anyone would know who she was anyway. At least not at first glance. Sister Mary held back the urge to throw up as she sat down on a nearby chair, trembling softly as she waited for Father Anderson to greet her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grandfather clock in Integra's office read a quarter past eight. Save for the tick tock of the large clock the room was quiet. Even Alucard standing there smugly beside her kept his full lips shut as he looked over her shoulder as Sir Hellsing read through the file that Enrico had handed to her yesterday; every once in a while to see if there was anything of interest to him in it. So far, all it had were the victim's birth certificates, photos, and background files that were filled out upon admitting them into the orphanage. What a bore.

"Alucard," seethed Integra,"you know how I hate having people read over my shoulder, why don't you go and get yourself ready for the midnight plane?"

"Because I didn't pack anything." he responded with a grin.

His master rolled her eyes and replied,"Then why don't you clean up your coffin spic and span so its ready to be taken to the airport...with you inside I might add."

"Honestly," he frowned, "I always liked a window seat why should I be cooped up in my coffin when I can mingle with the lovely passangers on the plane my master?"

"Because, you will just scare them half to death with your grin and the last thing I need is to draw this case any unneeded attention by someone screaming 'monster' at the top of thier lungs," she picked up a little girl's photograph and studied it as she continued, "you will go the same way Seras did, as a corpse whose family requested her to be buried in thier homeland, besides, I rather like making up little stories on thier cause of death when I transport you and Officer Victoria overseas in your coffins, I haven't told made-up tales like that since I was having a sleep-over with my friends at the boarding school...yours will be most romantic."

"Romantic?" he leaned over and whispered in her ear,"how so?"

"Oh, well," she turned around in her chair looking up at him playfully,"you were a man whose heart had been broken by your lover when you caught her cheating on you with another man and climbed up the highest building in London falling to your death...I love tragic romances...don't you?"

Alucard jumped back and let out a irritated growl as if Integra was entirely made out of blessed silver. She always used the 'tragic love story death scene' for him whenever he got too cocky before a mission or she was in a bad mood. His master swiveled back to her spot facing the desk and looked down at the files again. Trying to make heads or tails of the connection between the children victimized and the mysterious vampire hanging around the orphanage. One thing that Alucard mentioned many times in truth was that children's blood though sweet like sugar to a vampire made a very poor prey, and vampires being natural predators rarely ever ate them. Unless, he always told her, they were used by inexperienced fledglings then it was more as practice; a exercise the same way a mother cat would bring her weaned kittens a live mouse to play with and learn how to handle such prey on thier own. A true vampire alone never can last on children's blood except as a side dish or a special treat like candy. But never as a straight foreward food supply.

"This explains the ghoul infliction that Father Anderson saw in young Minoro," said Integra changing the subject,"it says here that before she came there, she was sexually abused by her biological father before he died...as for the rest of them, none were never molested or sexually abused before coming to or staying at the orphange, that would consider them ghouls then wouldn't it if that was the case, even for children?"

"As long as their virginity is taken than yes the rules are still the same last time I checked my master."

"She was the only one made a ghoul then," went on Integra,"according to the file that was written up during this incident only four children were entirely drained of thier blood, appearently to prevent the vampire change within them the remaining children's bodies were blessed and then cremated, Minoro was the only one killed by Father Anderson; each having the same mark on thier throat and looked as if they were sucked dry."

"The usual time it takes for a vampire to drain a child's blood in one night is at least a hour," noted Alucard, "he or she knows how to be efficient that means we may not be dealing with a fledgling here, they would have caught it in the act, but according to Maxwell it kept evading them, a fledgling until they learn uses the same place twice for a meal but a seasoned vampire will trick its enemies and other vampires by setting up false spots to throw them off to keep vampires and vampire hunters away. One of our many survival tactics."

"How educational," drawled Integra, as much as she appeciated Alucard's insight when it came to understanding how thier enemies thought, he always puffed himself like a big vampire know-it-all, which maybe was to be expected, but his arrogance in the matter annoyed her to no end,"then if this is a seasoned vampire like you said...give me a profile Alucard."

"A 'profile' Master...you humans always need to catagorize something, why the need to make something subhuman worth a file?"

"Because, I want to know what you both need to expect."

"But the fun is in the unexpected master..."

"Just give me a damn profile, you've been around other vampires before, there at least must be something in here that conjures up memories," she said,"besides, if Seras is undercover looking for anything suspicious it would be beneficial to her to focus on one particular thing that could help with this case. The sooner we solve it the better."

Integra eyed Alucard eagerly as he strolled around the desk taking a seat in the chair across from her and sat down with his legs crossed in a gentlemanly fashion. He seemed to be pondering in thought or perhaps pretending to just to tease her. She hated that he never took anything seriously. But when it mattered to him, than he never gave up until he saw it through to the end. The Hellsing woman leaned forward in her chair with her elbows on the desktop waiting for Alucard to say something.

"Well," he said with a air of professionalism,"I would have to say that...the vampire is a woman..."

"A woman?"

"Yes, a feminine face draws a child's attention more so than a masculine one," he quirked,"and not only does it have to be feminine, but one that is pleasing to the eyes, luring the child into a false sense of sercurity to match even the most protective of mothers."

"What else?"

"She must be attractive, gentle, kind, and even playful...not pouty or serious, enjoy being silly in thier company. She is a siren, a temptress, but instead of promising them carnal desires she promises them joy and fun. That is our vampire."

"Anything else?"

"Well, yes, actually," he leaned towards Integra until there was only a thin silver of space between them before adding,"if I was to turn you-you would make a horrible child-stalking vampire...you are too much of a wet blanket..."

Sir Hellsing drowned out Alucard's evil laugh with a rough yell and grabbed for her silver ashtray, she raised it up to slam it into the side of the vampire's face, but the No-Life King was too quick for her swing and pulled his head back out of the path of the makeshift weapon. She was so irked by his childish remarks that she had forgetten that it was full of dead cigar remains and it scattered onto the desk and all over the files she was suppose to be looking at. A agitated hand brushed the strands of yellow hair away from her eyes revealing that she was now sitting alone in her office with a spilled ashtray and dusty files. Integra leaned back into her chair deciding if it was a wasted effort on her voice to scream at him until her lungs were raw since he had already vanished through the walls anyway leaving behind his trademark spine tingling chuckle.

_Get yourself ready to leave and no goofing around!_ She resorted to mentally scolding to him, _and remember no fighting with the Iscariots for four days until the case is solved, or you will be locked in the chamber for three hundred years...Got it!_

_Yes Master...I hear and obey..._

_Good...now...when the time is right...search and destroy..._

Sir Hellsing stood up from her chair and tucked the files underneath her arm. If they were to make the coffin to the airport they would have to hurry. Luckily, Walter had the death certificate and insurence waver they needed to ensure the luggage handlers that Alucard was indeed a dead body needed to be buried abroad. Everything was easier to manage when you had a couple of forged documents and a few extra strings to pull, she reminded herself.

Now the hard part was keeping Alucard quiet along the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras (aka Sister Mary) smoothed her habit out nervously when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"There she is," she heard Timothy say, "right over there."

The undercover nun/vampire looked up to see a towering man coming down a flight of stairs in a long black cassock and silver cross worn around his neck that dangled down to his abdomen. Upon approaching her closer, Seras saw perched on his shoulders was Timothy steadying himself by burying his tiny hands into the priest's short blond hair to prevent from falling, for if he did it would certainly give him more than a few bruises, yet the tall man was very careful as he walked. To Seras surprise, Anderson seemed quite skillfull in this type of carrying. Like he had done it a thousand times before.

For the first time in her undead life fighting in Hellsing and against the paladin, had she ever seen him in this type of enviroment before. Usually she saw him as a rabid, wild man with baronets brandished in the air hurling them at her one by one with a murderous glint in his eyes eager to rip her and her master to shreds. But now, it was just as much a shock to see him so gentle and quiet around a little boy, her surprise increased when he propped the boy off his head and gave him a hug before setting him down on the floor and watched him scurry off like a father happily watching his son go off and play with the other children. Seras refrained from nervously biting her bottom lip as he turned to her.

"Sooo," he drawled lackadaisely,"what do we have here, you must be the one that Timothy Kellis told me about, what is your name?"

"S-S-Sister Mary...Mary Auberon," she stuttered, "pleasure to meet you Father."

Anderson took a step towards her,"You look peaked, is something the matter?"

"I am just tired from the plane ride over here that is all," shrugged Sister Mary,"I will be fine..."

"Good," he said,"my name is Father Alexander Anderson, I run this orphanage, its good to see freash face here...come with me, I will show you to your room..."

He turned his back to her and went down a long hall filled with many painted pictures of various biblical scenes from both the New and Old Testaments. Sister Mary edged her way into the hallway but stopped aruptly, worried as to how she will react to the pictures on each side of the wall. As if sensing her, Father Anderson looked over his shoulder and halted to next to where the picture showed a scene in which Jesus was exorcising demons out of a man and placing it into a pen full of pigs (Mark 5 :1-16) staring at her emotionless.

"Are you coming or not...?"

**_TBC_**

**_Whew, another cliff hanger. I think this one was probably better than the first don't you think so? Does Anderson know its really Seras? Or is he having the wool pulled over his eyes by Hellsing? And will they ever catch the vampire that is hurting the children? Find out! _**

**_I understand that many of you were confused by the whole Sally Minoro deal. And though the "she was sexually abused by her father" solution seems a bit obvious it still sounds plausible considering how she may have ended up in the orphanage in the first place. So far from what I have seen or read about there is no age limitation for mortals being turned by vampires and sexual abuse of children has sadly gone on for centuries (take the manga chapter "Castlevania" for example) so in my opinion given those factors the idea of a ghoul child is possible. _**

**_Also, I hope you enjoyed Alucard's little "profile" of what kind of vampires can stalk children. I always enjoyed his little "vampire educational" discussions and so you may notice a lot of them swimming around here in this story...I figure no matter where you are its never too late for Seras to learn something new about her people. lol. Whether you disagree with the profile or not, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have more on the way soon! Ciao!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: YES! Thank you for your reviews and praises everyone. As you can see Seras is going to notice how different Father Anderson is in a setting than she usually never sees him in-exciting isn't it? And fear not, Alucard is on his way. Lets just hope that the plane he is on isn't that one plane that got held up for eleven hours. Ugh, I wouldn't wish that on him even on his most sadomaschistic day. LOL! If they think being stuck in coach was a nightmare try being on there in a coffin. Yipes! Anyway, lets continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or its characters**

**Warning: A limey dream sequence; Plus, a couple of sentences that might contain threatening content which could be considered disturbing to some viewers and leave a certain priest OOC-not exactly in that order though.**

Seras took a deep breath and walked through the hallway. Aside from a little nausea the pictures did nothing more than what they were suppose to do: be utterly lifeless and do nothing. Feeling even braver now that she didn't burn to a crisp at this moment, Seras quickened her pace and caught up to Father Anderson the moment he turned the corner down another hallway bare of any photographs or catholic relics. Instead there were a row of doors with tiny sliding door windows on them. He reached a door on the left side of the corridor and produced a set of keys under his cassock in plain sight of Seras. It made her shudder to think that he could have access to her room at any time.

The door unlocked with a click and Father Anderson stepped aside for Seras to go through.

"It rained last night so the window is shut," he explained as she looked around,"the children are to be in bed by nine thirty and for the rest of us its ten. With special operatives here its a exception to the rule..but I believe you won't have to handle that."

"Speacial operatives?" she asked innocently.

"Its nothing," he shrugged,"you will be working on the East Wing: getting them up in the morning, teaching the younger ones thier lessons, and kitchen duty."

"Yes Father Anderson," she curtsied politely and placed her bag on the bed near the window,"is there anything else-?"

Before the vampire nun could finish her question, she suddenly heard the door slammed behind her and felt a rough hand grasped the whipple on her head ripping it off to reveal her strawberry blond whispy hair. Seras twirled around baring her fangs defensively when a cold sharp blade pressed against her throat.

"Do you really think I am that daft," he growled at her,"that I couldn't tell it was you, you sneaky little she-devil...?"

Seras gasped

"Maxwell told me everything." he said flatly.

"I am only here to help," she gulped trying to create as much distance as she could from the priest,"we are ordered not to attack you or anyone else during the time we are here, and I obey Sir Integra just as much as I obey my master."

A cheshire grin appeared on his face,"'We' as in 'you and that _heathen vampire' _Sister Mary, or should I say Seras Victoria?"

"I am undercover," she said definitely,"I will not cause any trouble here, I only ask that you keep my alias a secret for now, we believe that the vampire could be working here in the orphanage or has a dwelling somewhere around here, I am here to observe and report on anything or anyone out of place has there anyone here that has been acting strange lately since the children have been attacked Father Anderson?"

"Why 'working in the orphanage' that is impossible, any vampire that dared to enter here wouldn't have been able to pass through here with all the crosses and holy relics, part of this orphanage is also a church you see. You're lucky you didn't internally combust little draculina," he chuckled darkly,"but you always were a odd one weren't you, no wonder Alucard appears cranky when he is around you, I guess he can't even make a descent fledgling anymore."

The steel of the blessed blade burned like a hot fire poker bleeding into her flesh she stiffled a whimper and locked eyes with her adversary.

"I know what you are thinking," she hissed,"strike me down, and you will have to hear from both my master and his and I don't think you can take both of them on at the same time, even if you wanted to...I have a job to do and it involves protecting these children from the vampire just like you have to."

Anderson stared at Seras intensely, she obviously had gotten a tad tougher since he last encountered her on the subway; she was still Alucard's fledgling. More so, it wasn't her that he had to keep his eye on more than it was her own master. In an drool amusing way perhaps a nun disguise would suit this girl, for a vampire, her sweet and naive way of innocence would nevermake you believe for a second that she was tearing into someone's throat and lapping up the contents. But there was no way in hell he was going to let Seras know that. She was _his blood_ after all and it would be stupid to let his guard down even once for this young nun whom was although a child herself, would live for a thousand years. Unfortunely, Maxwell had told him the moment he came back from London that Integra would send them here to investigate the vampire attack on his orphans, but he never said how it would be done.

He lowered the blade, but kept the tip aimed around her chest.

"One false move, or your master makes a wrong move on me or anyone here young or old," he threatened,"and I will blow the whistle on your little undercover operation, you understand, then I will take my blade and cut your pretty little face down the center and rip out your brains to feed to the crows-" he edged closer-"and then take your master and force his head down in a vat of holy water until his whole head is submerged and he is sputtering; kicking for breath as I feel his body grow still beneath my grip, capiche?"

Seras grinned nervously,"Yes Father Anderson, I understand perfectly."

"God, I am going to hate this," he muttered coldy,"but I guess I have no choice but to tolerate it for now."

He backed towards the door and opened it up.

"Just make sure that Alucard stays out of my way." he finished just as he slid through the doorway.

Seras let out a deep sigh of relief as she heard his footsteps getting further and further away from her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sonofanbitch!_

Alucard felt his body rocking back and forth as the coffin was rocked this way and that during the plane's turbulence. He hated to think what Sir Integra had in mind when upon arriving at the airport two people disguised as baggage handlers would paid to "accidently lose the coffin" among the pile of other luggage. It was risky but it as Integra said,"The chances of it happening are very high now...that is why it won't fail." He still hated it. The coffin was his pride and joy, he would kill anyone who messed with it and his brain was racked trying to find a nice hiding place near the orphanage where no one would find it.

Lord help anyone if there were a few scratches or dents on it.

Or Lord help Anderson if he ever touched it.

A pretty hard turbulance sent him banging against the side of the coffin luckily it was padded on the side but he could still feel the hard wood against the cold smooth fabric every time his head banged up against it. That among other things was the reason why he hated traveling _INSIDE_ his coffin and not on the outside. He tilted his hat forward over his eyes like the cowboys resting against a post in those old western movies and desperately attempted to sleep throughout the whole trip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was peaceful, the wolves called out to thier lunar mother, and the crickets serenade his ears as he laid in his open casket. Full from the great hunt that had left him satisfied and content. Now all that was left to do for the rest of the night was listen to his nocturnal breathen with his hands laced behind his mane of dark wavey hair and one leg resting over the other (he didn't worry about pins and needles since he had no blood in his own body to cease any momentary circulation) feeling the cold dead air of the decaying catacomb caress his bare chest. He was wearing nothing but his pants. After hours of traveling in even his most casual yet fine attire it was more liberating to remove those stuffy clothes and enjoy the time one has to himself._

_He could hear her dainty footsteps walking over the fallen debris of broken cobble and dry moldy bones coming towards him._

_The soft rustle of her petticoat drew his eyes upwards to the ceiling buried in sticky cobweb as a young woman's face stared down at him like a perverbial angel from Heaven. Long locks of yellow hair tickled the sides of his face the closer she drew towards him. Somewhere deep into his subconscience, he wanted to say it was Integra, that the golden-haired maiden was giving in to her passionate desire but in his dream...or was it a dream...he spoke to her like she was not his master at all._

_"I thought you were in your own coffin my bridal beauty?"_

_The woman slide into his coffin and nuzzled up against his body wrapping her slender arms around his narrow torso and cushioned her head into his chest._

_"I was," she whispered in a prim victorian tone of voice,"but I like yours instead with you in it...when will she join us...?"_

_"Soon...very soon..."_

_She rubbed her cheeks against his cold skin. A warm wet tongue ran up and down his pecs purring seductively as he could make out the longing sensations of her fingers running down over his abs and trailing down upon the tightened fabric of his pants until he heard a sharp-_

_**THHHHHHHURRRRRRRRRRR-RACK!**_

The dream was cut short and forgotten all in a instant when he felt his coffin rotating wildly out of control down what seemed to be a tilted incline plane, quickly he pressed his hands out against the side of his confinement and braced himself for the ultimate impact of his landing which resulted in him facing the thin velvet lining of his lid. He cursed a word that would make even the most conservative of people blush and forced himself to move his body back and forth to turn his coffin righside up successfully. That was the first embrassement, the second one was quite minor and went down in a about a second or two. However, the awkard awakenings were nothing compared to the couriousity of his dream: never had he dreamed of a most beautiful woman than his master Integra, and never had it felt more real, almost as if it was a mere memory of a event long since past then anything his deceased subconscience could imagine up for him. He attempted to remember it all now but alas as with any other dream it was gone in a flash and he let out a groan just as he pushed the lid off of his coffin and stepped out of it.

He found himself in a wooded area down the revine of a hillside which dipped sharply by a winding road. The faint sound of a motor car was drowned out by the call of evening birds which signified that (luckly for him) the sun had already set and he could safely move his coffin near a hiding spot close to Ferdinant's Luke. Checking to make sure that there were no dents or unslighty scratches on the hard surface of his sanctuary, he used his vampiric strength to pick up the coffin carefully and carry it toward where the bell tower of the orphange building peered out through the canopy.

_Who was she...?_

_Who was whom Alucard?_

It was Integra

_Nothing my master..._

_I suggest that you and Seras keep your thoughts clear for communication while you are in Italy is that understood?_

_Yes my master._

_Good, I will not tolerate idle daydreaming while on assignment!_

_I am about a mile to the building master, _he went on to think,_ and just in time to see the sun set I might add, if the vampire is going to be out, better time than now to catch her._

_So I take it operation "lose luggage" went as planned?_

_Yes...yes it did..._

He noticed that Integra had put up the barrier, which meant that now the communication was out, and he was not speaking with her telepathically. It was the only way that he and Seras would relay to thier boss any information they gathered in thier investigation. So musings, fantasies, and ponderings were not allowed as to make sure nothing important was mixed up in the mental fray. Sir Integra was bound and determined to vanquish this vampire as spite to the Vatican, she believed it would be a great triumph and insult that her team destroyed a vampire on thier turf; a vampire that had eluded them for as long as the problem arose.

He kept going, until he was at the edge of the woods near Ferdinant's Luke Orphanage. The forest edge was a interweaving of thicketed branches that criss-cross each other surrounded by nettle beds. The perfect place to hide his coffin away from any nosy children or parishoners. Since vampires were not septible to the oils irritating thier skin he could hide his coffin within the bed and move about it without any trouble at all. The sky was growing darker and darker as the stars began to come out. While he admired his work hiding his coffin, he felt a presence behind him; looking over his shoulder he spied the back of a nun hunched over picking flowers some ways off.

"I guess I derserve a little break," he snickered,"if only for a while."

He used his blackish morphing ability to sneak up upon the young unsuspecting mortal sister and appeared directly behind her with his teeth bared in a fiendish grin and his eyes beaming that glowing embers. Alucard licked his chops and leaned over feeling his fingers into the loose cloth of her whipple. Being close enough he could sense she was without her catholic protective barrier-her rosary was no where to be found on her.

"Shouldn't you be inside saying your prayers?" he purred as he grasped her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"MASTER!" The nun screamed.

It was not a unknown nun he could play with, but instead his fledgling Seras that dropped the bundle of flowers she was picking as centerpieces for the caferteria tables, she pushed him away with her empty hands and got down on her knees to pick up the flowers.

"Well, if it isn't Sister Mary," Alucard mocked,"glad to see you showed up."

"Becareful," she warned,"Father Anderson knows we are here and he is eager to see us fail."

"That is not what I am concerned with," scoffed her master,"what have you found so far?"

"Nothing yet," she answered bundling them up in her arms,"anything I should look for?"

Alucard gave her the same profile description that he gave Integra back at the manor.

"...that leaves out the priests and male workers in here," replied Seras,"narrowing it down to the nuns, but if she was a vampire, than...than wouldn't she stick out like a sore thumb being a vampire and all?"

"Did the priest in Cheddar stick out like a sore thumb to you?"

Seras shook her head hoping not to bring up that horrible memory which Alucard could sense she was trying to suppress. Although it signified her second life, it was also the moment she disappeared from the human world and lost all her friends in D-11. Seras always kicked herself thinking how gullible she was for even thinking that vampire was a man of god in the first place, that the rule about vampires and churches was real. If it wasn't than she would have been a ghoul instead of a vampire.

"Well, no, no I..."

"Good," Alucard interjected,"and don't try to remember it right now, when we are on oversea missions we must keep the field of telecommunication open for her and Walter, that means no going off into 'La La' land while we are here."

Just then, they heard the sound of bells from the tower ringing.

"Oh no," Seras gasped,"that is the bell for dinner, I have to go into the kitchen and get things ready, I will convene with you later master."

She turned on her heels and headed up to the orphanage as fast as she could leaving Alucard on his own hearing his amused chuckles as she reached the side door and slipped inside. When she paused to look and see if he was still there, the spot where Alucard was standing was empty save for the blades of grass moving in the wind.

**_TBC_**

**_Thank you for Chrosis for telling me the name of the orphanage where Father Anderson works. That was a big help to me. As soon as I am done editting it into the last four chapters I will continue with chapter five as soon as I can. As well as indroduce Sister Lillie more into the story as my OC._**

**_I am sorry if Anderson seemed OOC when he threatened Seras like that but I imagined he would never have welcomed them in with open arms anyway._**

**_And as for the "The Church and Vampire" rule. According to some vampire legends they will only enter a church if invited in. And seeing how in episode one of the series Alucard burst open the door and waltzed on in I don't think it is implied in Hellsing. And lucky for Seras on that, eh? Thank you for your reviews and feel free to add any ideas or suggestions you may have and I will see what I can do to put them in. Ciao!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: My god, I haven't had this many good reviews since my Silent Hill humor fic "Cute Baby Pyramid Head fun" thank you all so much. I am glad you guys are all getting a kick out of Seras being a nun. Now that Alucard and Seras are at Ferdinant's Luke Orphanage now we shall begin. Also note that even though I describe the actions done by the vampire fledgling by her real name: Seras, the characters will address her as "Sister Mary" with the exception of Alucard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or its characters.**

**Warning: Use of the "F" word from Alucard and a scary scene involving a demonic tree.**

Seras rushed in through the kitchen just as some of the younger sisters and female parishioners were cutting up meats, assorted vegetables, and other foods for the children and other workers. She placed the flowers aside and put on an apron from off a nearby hook. Looking around for something to attend to she approached the cabinet and pulled out a few plates to serve the food on for the hungry children.

"Do you need any help?" asked a woman from behind her.

Seras turned around quickly and locked eyes with a beautiful woman smiling at her. She was a bit taller than Seras and poised very elegently and perfectly. Almost noticing how pale in comparison Integra stood in majesty to this nun. The only thing that stood out were her ocean blue eyes that sparkled from the light of the hearth bouncing off the walls. Holding the plates close to her chest, she blushed slightly, the nun seemed to not have noticed.

"Oh, well, I didn't know which food went on which plate," she said,"perhaps you know...?"

"Certainly," replied the nun,"I am Sister Lillie by the way,-" she took the plates off of Seras's hands"-my your hands are cold."

"Oh I just got inside," replied Seras hiding her free hands underneath her robe,"its getting chilly out there."

"I haven't noticed," admitted Sister Lillie,"but I have been inside myself for most of the day, now lets see...I think the meat goes on here...and we always put the green beans in this bowl, take this out will you?"

Seras nodded and took the bowl of green beans into the eating hall and placed it on a table in the middle, the room was empty saved for some of the other nuns placing various meals in the same places where Seras did, she was about to turn back around and fetch the meat when Sister Lillie appeared standing at the entryway holding a large plate full of juicy roast. It was odd, the vampire nun dared to wonder, how quickly she moved like that when the kitchen was just a two minute walk away. But she shrugged it off seeing how Sister Lillie just was here longer and could get things done around here faster than most.

As Seras along with the rest of the nuns got everything ready for tonight's meal, Alucard helped himself to a meal of his own within the confines of his well-hidden coffin concealing a enough blood packets that would sustain him for the duration of his trip until they were ready to leave. Sitting down beside the coffin he sipped his drink as he watched the crescent moon cast its light down upon the orphanage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father Anderson lead the meal in prayer as he stood at the main entrance that lead from the studies into the dining hall. Routinely it seemed like, Timothy would take him to wherever chair the little boy would sit next to and that would be his designed spot. With his hands clasped behind his back, the priest began walking from his spot and supervisied the meal making sure that the plates were notified of refills, children didn't cause any trouble or no one was absent.He glared from underneath his glasses at the nun, Sister Mary as she appeared from the kitchen hall entryway watching the children one by one. Suddenly, he saw a dark-haired boy in a green shirt run up to the woman and grab her hand leading her to a empty chair next to him.

"Sit over here," said the boy excitidly,"please?"

"Well," responded the nun flustered,"if that is okay with Father Anderson, Timothy."

"Oh he won't mind," shrugged Timothy, "please Sister Mary?"

"Well," she looked up at Anderson,"all right I will."

A flush of heat entered his face the moment he heard it, what was that little fanged Jezebel trying to pull, he thought, did she put the kid under some sort of spell or something? However, upon closer inspection the boy sounded and looked absolutely free-willed in allowing Seras to sit beside him. Although it was not unusual for parishoners to sit with the children during meals, since there was suppose to be one two adults per table on the left and right ends, just the idea of that draculina breaking bread with the younger ones made his blood boil. He made his way down the opposite end of the table where Seras sat and took his chair all the while giving "Sister Mary" a side-long glance. It would be undignified to make a scene after all, as long as he was sitting at the same table as she Seras would soon think twice before trying anything sinister on the young ones.

Unbeknowest to either one of them Sister Lillie was observing thier awakard glances as she served the punch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blood packet had emptied into his mouth in the blink of an eye. The Elder vampire got to his feet and stretched out his body as agiley as a cat before throwing the plastic bad aside on the ground. He was about to make his way to the building in front of him when a strange sound in the woods stopped him in mid-stride. With his vicious grin he took out his guns from underneath his red duster and backtracked into the woods. Something that sounded like hollow rasping from a dying creature. A wandering ghoul or a demon that was out hunting for a meal. The raspy sound changed from a gasp into a large deep animalistic roar of moving air but no movement or sensation from the breeze to autherize it.

"What on earth is that?" he mumbled couriously.

He broke into a run the moment his eyes casted down on the vague forest path that sent him into the thick of the deep dark forest. Sensiblity would have him say to call Seras, but there was no way that she would have all the fun, besides it was exactly the break he needed from the dull quietitude of tonight. Weaving off the path through one tree and the next, the sound changed its location taunting the hitman everytime he felt he was close. Shadows morphed the size and depth of Alucard's surroundings, shadows that were not his own but casted by the moon's bright light giving off the illusion that the tree limbs were moving and shifting without the aide of the wind to guide them.

Like they were truely alive he noticed.

Once he reached what was the epicenter of the forest near Ferdinant's Luke he stopped and took a look around with his weapons cocked and pointing at various spots. Expecting to see a ghoul or even the vampire. The sound continued and lowered its volume very slowly. His insticts told him to leave, that something here was not right, but that vampire was a daredevil in his own right. He let out a definate laugh and took another step when the instep of his shoe kicked something as hard as a stone. It was a stone as a matter of fact. Many stones arranged in a ritualistic fashion in the shape of a semi-circle mirroring the moon. In the curve of the stones was a patch of dry blood sprinkled in such a way that it made out a odd little symbol unlike anything he had ever recognized before. He knelt down to get a closer look of the design.

_Master...can you hear me?_

_What is it Alucard?_

_Master, I seem to have uncovered something quite interesting in the woods close to Ferdinant's Luke, some sort of runic symbols arranged from stones._

_What do they look like, are they anything vampiric?_

_Vampires do not bother themselves with arts and crafts master, _he responded reaching down to touch it with the tip of his fingers, _we are more 'hands on' in our work so to speak...but I have never seen anything like it as long as I have served your family. I can't even tell from what pagan rituals this looks to be from._

From behind him, two swinery branches began to twist and turn snaking thier way towards Alucard as he was standing there relaying the news of the archaic shrine to Sir Integra.

_What makes you say its pagan?_

_What else could it be then,_ he snicked amusingly_, besides,_ _last time I check faith-based religions didn't concern themselves with that much primitive symbolic decorating._

_Symbolic?_

_It is shaped like the crescent moon my master._

The branches twisted themselves together into one long braided rope attached to a large decaying tree with two holes on each side of the front of the base and one larger jagged hole on the bottom making a most macabre face. The end of the braided rope disappeared into the tree's mouth creating a diabolical tongue and it did not breath or make a sound but it shifted its weight to know that it was coming to life. In the end it was living ghastly tree with its top branches as grasping claws and the brambles from its mouth slithering ever so near to the unsuspecting vampire.

_Import the image to Walter,_ ordered Sir Integra_, and he will be standing by with a sketch book to-to...Alucard?_

In the flash of a eye, Alucard's mind was interrupted quickly by the feeling of something grabbing his waist and dragging him on his stomach across the dirty forest floor. Rotating on his back he looked up into the horror of a living man-eating tree staring down at him with ember-filled red eyes; its mouth jagged with pointy sharp bark pulled Alucard towards him into its mouth as the vampire kicked and moved trying so hard to turn into mist or bats. But the intensity of the tree monster's 'eyes' burrowing straight into his own filled him with a sense of horror that he had never seen numbing his cool composure enough to keep him from figuring out whether the safest bet would to turn himself as mist or escape as a bat.

Expecting to fight a ghoul or vampire he never thought he would deal with a tree that was trying to eat him. In a manner of seconds was all it took when he saw his feet and then shortly after his legs disappear into the tree monster's mouth leaving only his upper body sticking out of the creature. He felt like the poor little girl in one of the Nightmare On Elm Street movies being swallowed alive by the might Krueger-like worm. The tongue cradled inside it's oral wooden cavity slithered warm sappy saliva around Alucard's hips and legs at the same time the bark teeth bite down on his waist so deeply that they drew blood from him. He nearly came close to passing out when it hit him that he was about to be devoured alive.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled more in anger than in fright there was no way in hell he was going to have his undead life end by the hands of a goddamn walnut tree,"EAT BULLETS YOU FUCKING VAMPIRE-EATING SAPLING!!!"

He raised his guns and fired straight into the tree hoping to hit a weak spot that would entice it to let him go. But the tree growled between its teeth and two branches on the side of him lowered down on Alucard and turned into wooden hands gripping tightly around him. Holding him down as he was being gently coerced into the monster's mouth. Alucard was bound and determined to not be eaten by this being, there was only one shot, it may have been silly considering what he was fighting against but it was the only shot he had.

Alucard fired a bullet into the right hollowed out eye of the tree. It was a direct hit, a wave of blood poured from the knothole of the tree that was its eye and spilled down on Alucard covering him in blood. However it was no time to contemplate the possiblity of a tree bleeding let alone eating someone that was not a tree themselves. Painfully, the creature roared loudly releasing his hold on Alucard allowing the triumphant vampire to collect his thoughts and disappear into a wave of bats appearing on the top most roof of the orphanage leaning against the bell tower. Deep in the recesses of his mind he could still here Sir Integra calling out for him.

_Alucard! ALUCARD! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED!?!?!? ANSWER ME!!!_

He rested his back against the stone frame of the bell tower used to call the children inside and reloaded his guns.

_Don't worry master, I just almost became plant-food, that's all..._

_WHAT? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!?! THIS IS SERIOUS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE?_

_What is happening master, _he sat himself down on the shingles, _is that we may not be dealing with no ordinary vampire._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In her room, Seras closed the door and looked around her room. It was just as drab and dull as the room back in Hellsing. No mirrors, no table cloth on the table, even the bedsheets were plain with a shade of ugly gray. It made her realize how much better it was in her chamber. So far nothing out of the ordinary in the interior of the orphanage. Alucard must have been looking around the outside premises as told to by thier boss. Seras removed her whipple as she sat down on the bed and looked out the window that showed the woods, it was still outside except for the flock of blackbirds pouring out from the canopies croaking and cawing. She leaned back in her bed and thought about today.

The only two that showed the most interest in her was Sister Lillie and the orphan boy Timothy. Timothy was very chatty mostly telling her about who he was and how he came to be here most of which she had forgotten after being too busy trying to avoid Father Anderson's cruel stares. Did she overstep her boundry a little, maybe even butted into some turf that could blow her cover, no he couldn't be that petty could he?

"Stop it," she scolded herself,"you are not trying to make friends here, you are suppose to uncover the indentity of the vampire stalking these children, who cares if he feels left out not sitting next to that little boy its not as if I hypnotized him into sitting next to me that may work for Master but not me-and I shouldn't be thinking these worries anyway, not when I have a job to do-"

A knock on the door drew her out of her inner conversation.

"Who is it?" she asked lifting her head.

"Its Sister Lillie may I come in?" answered the woman from behind the door.

"Its open," responded Seras sitting up and on the side of her bed,"you can enter if you like."

Sister Lillie walked through the door staring down at Seras smiling.

"I was checking to see how your first day was going," she said,"I hope you decide to make yourself home here, so rarely do we get a new face, and I think Timothy seems quite taken with you."

"He is a very nice boy," shrugged Seras,"its a shame what happened to his parents both dying in that car accident, I know what its like to lose both parents at the same time I hope the best for him, and I also hope I didn't make Anderson jealous or anything; he seemed quite taken aback when Timothy wanted me to sit next to him, does Anderson usually sit next to him?"

"Sometimes," responded Lillie sitting down next to Seras,"he may look like a cranky rooster but he is a gentle soul with a fondness for those in need of the lord, he may be intimidating at first, but once you stay here a while longer he will open himself up to you, has it been bothering you Sister Mary?"

"It dosen't really bother me," Seras lied of course,"I will be fine I think."

She moved over across the room to reach for her whipple when she heard Sister Lillie say:

"I do love the color of your hair."

She snapped her head toward Sister Lillie

"Huh?"

The sister stood up and walked gracefully towards Seras placing a hand through her thick trussels of strawberry blond hair, "Its lovely," she admired,"I like the way it shines so beautiful, please don't cover it up with a whipple now. You don't have to not in the privacy of your own room, you don't sleep with it on do you?"

"No," she giggled,"of course not...okay then, its been feeling itchy anyway."

She felt a pair of full red lips touch her forehead,"Sleep well, sister, tomorrow is a new day."

With that Sister Lillie walked out of Seras's room as quickly as she had entered it.

"Yes," sighed Seras,"tomorrow is a new day for Sister Mary."

The door clicked shut and she heard the all too familiar purr of a man's voice in her ear,"Police Girl...Sister..."

Seras turned to Alucard the moment he showed himself through the black inky portal, his waist was lined with blood as was his coat, hat, and the rest of his attire dripping with dark red liquid soaking into the floorboards. She cringed hoping that it wouldn't attract the attention of anyone standing down below her room. It was bad enough she as a nun that had a man in her room but a man drenched in blood to top it off.

"Master," she gasped audilbly,"what has happened to you?"

"Lets just say karma came and kicked me in the ass tonight." he said with a blood soaked grin.

**_TBC_**

**_This chapter was more or less a big challenge for me, since I am not sure how Alucard would truely react to almost being eaten by a tree (which will be explained later on in the next chapter) but I figured it would be interesting to witness and seeing how it has never happened before I guess the truth is it can be perhaps played out however you want, in my case, here you go. I hope everyone enjoyed it._**

**_I intend to make Timothy and Sister Lillie my OC for this story since they both play a big part til the end. I am so glad you all love this story and I apolgize for Alucard's lame responce to Seras at the end of this chapter. Happy writings to one and all!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you and I am glad you all enjoyed Alucard's brush with death at the hands of a demonic tree. I figured what good horror story can't be complete without a scary tree trying to kill you eh? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing and it makes me mad because I want to make Alucard my love slave.**

**Warning: More naughty limey dream sequences that turn less than pleasant for poor little Alucard.**

She ran towards Alucard wishing in the back of her mind that she had some sort of First Aide kit to heal his wounds. Yet it wasn't until she saw his blood climbing upwards on his body and filling up the gashes on his torso that she nearly forgot the one thing that he could count on when they first met in Cheddar.

That he could never bleed to death or lose any of his blood.

"Master, you need to leave," she demanded looking around nervously,"please, get out of here!"

"Is this any way to treat someone who has just been eaten by a demonic tree?"

She stopped in her tracks and shook her head in disbelief, he could say the most riduculous things to tease someone, but this was just too much, "Wh-What!?"

"When I was out in the woods," he began,"it was to follow this strange noise that I thought would be a good clue, until I found a even better one: a symbol of the crescent moon in stones with a dot of blood in the middle of it. Vampires do not do such things, it is not in their nature to do so, that was what was so odd about it, the next thing I know this tree becomes a monster with knotholes for eyes and jagged bark for teeth. Its vines become a tongue and wrap around me about to make me its lunch, luckly if it wasn't for the fact I was still holding onto my Cassuall and Jackal guns I wouldn't be here standing before you right now."

"But that is impossible," stammered Seras,"trees can't do that, only in horror books and movies."

"You should know by now being a part of Hellsing that nothing is as it seems Police Girl," he retorted soaking up more blood into his fast healing wounds,"now, we must send the image of this new evidence to Master, it may be the first but hopefully not the last in our investigation."

"Did you at least get a picture of it?"

"Oh yes definitely," he said sarcastically,"I had plenty of time while almost being attacked by that demon tree!"

"There is no need to get defensive Master," the fledgling said,"but since you looked at it give the image to me and I can send it to Sir Integra or Walter."

"Very well," he replied placing a gloved hand on her forehead,"just clear your mind."

Seras nodded and took a deep breath to allow the image that Alucard witnessed to easily enter into her conscience. To this day she could not figure out the scientific methodical workings that transpired between them. Two minds both deprived of any life or neurological movement opened themselves up to a image of a group of stones in the shape of a crescent moon becoming as clear as day inside Seras's brain. Like Alucard the symbol was just a mystery to her as it was to him when first laying eyes upon it. Or the mind's eye in this case. Concentrating on keeping the image afloat as well as the surrounding enviroment which it laid in, Alucard then told her what she needed to do to transmit the image back to thier boss.

"Since Master said to send the message to our Angel of Death," he whispered with his hand still on her forehead,"I want to you to focus of sending the message to him...no one else...think it of it as a tunnel and your destination is Walter's mind."

"Yes master..."

"Its just like I told you about portals," he said,"but instead of concentrating on the location of your destination you are concentrating on the image's destination to the person you are sending it to...can you see that tunnel up ahead...good, now keep it moving don't stop or let it rest for any reason."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra sat in her desk watching Walter intently as he sat across from her with a notepad and pencil in his hand, his eyes were closed as if deep in thought, and his breathing slowed down very rapidly with his head slouched over his body. A rare sight for a tall proudly erect man. Around them the room was quiet. It had to be in order that the image could be recieved successfully. No one of soldier or help staff were allowed to enter her office at this time. Even the phone line was shut off just for a minute to prevent any in coming calls from disrupting them.

At last, it was the moment she was waiting for, his hand began to move and drew out a odd shape on the blank sheet of paper. She squinted her eyes to make out ten circular shapes curving in a titled semi-circle and then a doodling blob in the center shading in to show that it was blood. When he was finished, Walter opened his eyes and looked down at his work like he was totally aware he had drawn it with his eyes opened from his own memory.

"Well," he said,"I am not much of an artist, but here it is, what do you make of it Sir Integra?"

He handed the drawing to Integra both of them studying it carefully.

"Alucard was right," she said looking at it every which way,"its nothing of faith-based design but yet it certainly dosen't look like anything pagan I have ever read about or seen. Walter, go to the library and fetch me anything on symbols, including my father and my grandfather's journals, they may help us out."

Walter complied to her request but not before plugging the telephone back in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did I do Master?"

When she opened her eyes she saw that Alucard was sitting at the edge of her bed with his hat and glasses removed and placed on the sheets.

"Good work," he said,"Integra told me that Walter got it, not bad for your first try, you deserve a drink of your blood packet tonight."

"Thank you master," she smiled, although she hated the idea of a blood packet being her reward just his gratitude was enough to make her beam with pride,"I think I hide some away under the bed next to my halconnan."

"Police Girl," he scolded,"you know very well you have to keep your blood packets in your coffin or else rats could get into them and contaminate the contents."

"But Master-"

The sharp slam of a door silenced the lecture of proper storage for blood supplies all of a sudden. Seras let out a mousey squeak and looked around her room hurridly. The foot steps were passing towards her door and she wasn't keen on waiting to see if they would walk by or open the door and peer in on her. She reached over and pulled Alucard from her bed shoving his hat and glasses into his hands.

"Oh bugger, someone is coming," she hissed under her breath,"you have to hide I shouldn't even have you in here right now!"

"Because its 'forbidden'" he smirked adding the last word with a touch of intrigue.

"Master please leave..." she begged.

"Very well," he sighed,"I haven't done this since the 17th century."

She watched as he morphed into mist before her very eyes and vanished silently away underneath the space beneath her bed. The footsteps became closer and closer and a shadow appeared under the crack of her door stopping in front of it and pausing. Seras fell to her knees beside the bed and pretended to be saying her nightly prayers. Leaving one eye opened to glance behind her who it was when the door clicked opened and a young male priest peered his head in. She recognized him as Philip Duncan, under the title of Father but yet still what they called a "clergyman in waiting" since he was so much a novice but he looked up to Anderson admirably.

"Oh excuse me Sister Mary," he said,"I didn't mean to walk in on you during your prayers, but something has happened and Father Anderson sent me up here to get you."

She looked over her shoulder,"What is it?"

"Something happened outside," he explained,"no time to explain."

With that he removed his head from the door and walked off. Seras reached in under the bed and took the handgun that Alucard handed to her after he morphed back into his solid state laying on the floor next to her halcannon and blood packets (which he promised not to get into while she was out) Seras put on her whipple and tucked the gun under her habit before stepping out of her room not even pausing to look back and make sure Alucard was safely hidden.

The hallways and rooms were still empty as she traveled through to the first floor down the long flight of stairs. Everytime she passed a window she saw a nun on the cobblestone knelt down holding something in her arms as a fully dressed Father Anderson stood over them. She kept herself from sweating as she grabbed the folds her dress and ran even faster attracting the attention of her footsteps over to some of the children courious by what was going on outside of thier rooms. By the time she was outside, she heard the sound of a little girl crying upon reaching the nun and the father. The fledgling looked over the sister's shoulder spying a red-haired girl in a lacy white nightgown burying her face into the nun's habit and crying her eyes out. Screaming over and over again something intelligible.

"What happened?" Seras demanded staring straight at Father Anderson.

"Sister Moira spotted this girl walking towards the woods," he answered back not even looking at Seras,"it was like the little colleen could not help herself."

"At first I thought she was sleepwalking, she has a habit of doing that sometimes," added Sister Moira,"but when I walked in front of her I saw that her eyes were wide open, so strange, and she was so alert, like she..she..._knew _that she was going into the woods in the first place."

Seras knelt down and got the young girl's attention.

"What are you doing out here," she asked the red-haired girl,"its way past midnight and there are dangerous creatures out here, weren't you scared?"

A pair of deep emerald eyes stared up into Seras,"I thought I heard my mommy," she said,"I know it was her I heard, she was singing to me our favorite song, she said she would return to me someday, and she did, she really did!"

"Did you see her Angela?" asked Father Anderson.

"N-No," she shook her head,"but I know her voice, I know her voice, she was calling to me, why did you stop me Sister Moira?"

"Its too dangerous for you to be out here by yourself Angela," said Seras,"you were probably dreaming it."

The red-haired girl known as Angela crawled from Sister Moira's lap and walked towards Seras near her Father Anderson stood up tall and secretly imposing with his hands on his sides near where he could reach his blades that were hidden underneath his clothes. Moira got to her feet as well, brushing the dirt from her habi,t and turning around to go back inside. She spotted that what was suppose to be a private occurance was not so, dutifully, she was ushering other children gathered around the porch back inside. They let out a cry of collective "aww" from disappointment knowing that what was happening at this very moment was more interesting than just going to sleep.

Seras looked away from the other children and looked back down at Angela who defended her claim,"But, I was not even tired, I heard a pretty song outside my window," she went on,"mommy always sang to me before she abandoned me here, if it wasn't her than who could it be Sister Mary?"

Both Seras and Father Anderson exchanged looks briefly, with just as much distrust and suspicion that they shared at the dining hall. How could it be that he would not warn the children what was happening; some of them were losing good friends and siblings out of this attack, wouldn't it be sensible to be upfront about this whole vampire attack seeing how they would find out sooner or later when they wake up the next morning and find that a good friend of thiers was dead?

"I don't know," she grumbled turning her eyes away from him,"but you need to be put back to bed before you catch cold."

She leaned over and picked up the little red-haired girl and held her. She felt a warm feeling in her unbeating heart when the girl reached out and played with the cloth hanging down around her face. Maybe if things have been different and she really did was a catholic nun working for the Vatican this would of been her calling too. She loved children no mistake about it, even if the children she was constantly around belonged to a enemy of her kind. The last thing she saw was the child's smiling face as Father Anderson snatched her from Seras's embrace and carried her back into the orphanage giving her a leering sidelong look until they went through the threshold. Seras was downcasted as she trudged sadly towards the door following behind them.

_Even when we try to be nice to his children he still gives me the evil eye_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The morning sun alerted the senses of every human that slept that night in Ferdinat's Luke. Everyone except Alucard. Seras however, had to work her way around finding suspicious activity while going around doing her duties as a nun. But she promised Alucard that she would take short naps to keep herself balanced out and would stay indoors all day. Which wasn't so hard for her since Father Anderson, as vindiction for touching one of the children, made her sweep and mop the storage cellars. Where it was dark, dank, and spiders decorated the rafters with webs.

Alucard, on the other hand, made himself nice and cozy under the bed in Seras's room...

_They laid in his coffin, thier mouths parted with hot lusty moans and labored breathing escaping from their lips as the two vampires played with the curves and lines of each other's bodies. Again the woman with the white petticoat and flowing long hair the color of the sun crawled into his coffin and began to undress him. Alucard made no attempt to protest as she did so slowly and with a ounce of foreplay. Until he was entirely naked, with no shame that he was exposed to a female stranger shortly caressing his face and then later on to other parts of his skin._

_In the dream he was on the bottom feeling his bare back and buttocks moving against the firm velveteen lining on his coffin moving his hands playfully all over the golden-haired maiden's lush anatomy. Her skin was pale as porcelin not the dark tan skin of his master, her eyes were deep icy blue like Integra but they were soft and looked down at him wanton and lustfully not militant and domineering like Integra, and her voice was smooth as silk and just as seductive not firm and steely like his master. But the way that she lapped him all over his muscles she might as well have taken her place in the bedroom. He found himself distracted by the deep tingling sensations that she mustered over him nuzzling and pawing his chest and legs with the boldness of a adventurous kitten, his mind eager to know the identy of his mysterious dream lover flew out the window leaving his logic dry and empty._

_His eyes gazed out into the space of his dreamscape when she licked his inner thighs and purred._

_"I wish I knew your name," he said blissfully,"you are not my master...but you are just as beautiful as her...and gentle."_

_"You have never been touched by her haven't you?" she asked looking down at his face._

_"No."_

_"Such a pity," cooed the golden-haired maiden,"all that loveliness going to waste..."_

_She leaned down and resumed her touching of his rock-hard body. Strangely, when he looked down at her, her movements did not leave one piece of flesh or appendage unexposed but slathering herself all over his prone state he whimpered through his pleasurable moans that she was avoiding the one spot that would make all the difference. Alas, as she would make her way down and lick his lower body she passed by his hard-on like it wasn't even there in the first place. It angered him to think that it did not lure her attention as it had for countless other men and woman. She kissed his neck and chest, twirling his now long curly hair around her finger once again making her way straight down. _

_This would be it, he hoped, she can't hold back that long._

_He raised his arms up and rested them lazily on the rim of his coffin just leaning back and endulging in the kisses and tongue baths that made him numb right down to the fleshy core between his legs. Alucard's long eyelashes fluttered when he felt her pause over his stomach just inches above his sex. He figured that she was resting herself, being that she had done all the work ravishing him until he felt a sharp pain around his waist and two boney fangs break his skin and fill the maiden's mouth up with blood. He let out a surprised yelp and moved his hands on her shoulders to pry her off of him but his body began to react in the same fashion he could only describe as someone sucking his cock and not his stomach. Alucard's chest heaved violently attempting to control the urges his member was eager to release. He lowered his fangs and let out a warning hiss to the maiden (a common sign he remembered that a consumating vampire will do to tell the other one to stop the fornication) but it only excitid her further, clawing up the skin around her feeding spot. His entire waist soaked to the epidermis with his dark rotten blood making her fangs disappear all the way into his abdomen._

_"St...stop..." he panted,"I hissed at you...you are suppose to stop..."_

_"mmmmmph" was all the maiden responded with coldly._

_Alucard tried a second attempt to pull her head up and release her hold on him when suddenly his gasps hitched and spots hovered before his eyes as he began to feel light-headed and dizzy, the maiden was bobbing her head back and forth in her mock blowjob a soft tear of flesh filled his ears with terror, more blood flowed all over around his waist and splattered against his chest-caking his hips and legs. Never had he been involved with anyone that went through a maddening bloodlust during sex. Although it was hard to do given the circumstances he managed to clench his stomach when he knew that this woman was going to rip inside of him._

_He forced himself awake to let out a strain of warning hisses, thinking that if she was a true vampire or any vampire at all, she would get the message and stop at once for him to heal. Unfortunely the maiden vampire paid no heed wrapping her arms around his middle and holding on tight. Just when he thought that he was going to have his guts displayed for all to see she stopped her attack and gazed up lovingly at him._

_"Wh-What-YOU STUPID BITCH WHAT THE HOLY SHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He screamed loudly,"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME! ARE YOU MAD?!?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile, down the storage celler Seras was moving a pile of dust bunnies into a dustpan when she was sure that one part of the cellar was finished she moved around to start sweeping up the other section of the storage cellar. It was large so she divided the work into four areas to get things organized and done. Looking back at all the people she had observed working here, no one stood out as being out of the unusual; no one expressed any innappropate interest in the children or acted maliciously towards them in any way. Which didn't make things any easier. Two days were over and they had two more days left to solve this case. And with the priests that worked for Iscariot not helping, it just got even worse.

"There has to be something," she wondered,"something that would give us a clue besides that marker and that tree that almost ate master, but that is just silly, vampires enchanting trees- is such a thing possible?"

"Who are you talking to Sister Mary?" a small voice asked her.

She turned around and saw the same boy that invited her to sit with him at dinner, Timothy Kellis coming down the stairs. A nun sent him down to gather up some mason jars for perserves and had just walked in on Seras when she said to heself "-is such a thing possible?" The nun vampire blushed realizing that someone had caught her talking to herself. She picked up her dustpan and walked over to the boy as casually as she could.

"Oh nothing," she fibbed,"aren't you suppose to be upstairs Timothy?"

"Sister Lillie sent me down here to get some jars for the berries my friends and I gathered today," he answered,"its very dark down here I have to carry a flashlight how can you work down here without lights?"

Seras shrugged,"Oh, I get by."

Timothy went to the metal shelf and grabbed two empty jars and was about to make his way back up when he stopped and looked over at her,"Oh, I wanted to ask, how is Angela?"

"Angela," she was taken aback,"she is fine, but how did you know she was outside last night?"

"I saw it from my window," he said,"when I can't sleep I look up at the stars that was when I saw her walking towards the woods from the window, so I told Father Anderson and Sister Moira about it. I really thought she was sleepwalking until I heard the rumors going around that she had a spell put on her and that it was broken when she heard your voice. I hear the adults whispering behind closed doors, I know something is going on, something that got my friend's sister Sally, and all the other kids."

She could sense Timothy letting out a invulnerable shudder that she doubted came from the cold basement.

"I saw Sally leave through the window the night she died," he whispered darkly,"a voice calling out to her it said 'Come...come to me my pretty...' I thought I was just drifting into and out of a dream but then Father Anderson came in and told me to stay put while he ran outside, I had never seen him so scared in his life, like he really thought a monster had eaten her. You won't let the monster get me too, will you?"

The fledgling dropped her dustpan and broom on the ground and wrapped her arms protectively around Timothy who hugged her back just as tightly,"I promise nothing will get you," she vowed,"no matter what."

"Thank you Sister Mary," he muffled into her habit,"just be careful, I like you, I don't want to let anything happen to you, Sister Lillie dosen't either, she likes you."

"Sister Lillie," her eyes went up couriously,"what does she know about the 'incidents' involving the children?"

"I am nine years old," said the boy,"don't call them 'incidents' you can say 'killings' that is okay I don't mind, but she was the first one who brought Samuel Cuthburt into the church the other day while we were having mass and told us that he wasn't breathing, Sam was the first one that got killed, later on more children followed. You should have seen the look on her face, she was so sad, almost crying. No other sister showed that much compassion with us kids then she does even more so than Father Anderson."

"Okay," Seras kept what he said in mind,"tell you what, I am almost done here, would you like to help me sweep, than I can help you carry the jars up to her okay?"

"Sure," he exclaimed happily,"I will get broom from the closet!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Yes..." she smirked, smoothing the hair back from his forehead,"maybe I am, but you made me that way, I got tired of how you tossed me aside, you used me, and now I will make sure that you get what is coming to you..."_

_"Famous last words from those that tried and failed." Alucard grunted._

_"Our means of death are not as simple as yours," the maiden,"remember that beast."_

_"What are you? Who are you?" he cried,"your face is so familiar...but why can't I place your name?"_

_"Because you keep trying to forget me," she whispered softly into his ear, he wanted to lunge at her now and bite her throat, but like in most dreams he couldn't make his body do so no matter how hard he thought of it,"farewell, for now, maybe your dear friend will like to take her place."_

_She got up and stepped out of the coffin leaving Alucard naked and wet from the blood and sexual sweat clinging to his skin. He laid in his coffin like the weight of cinder blocks was on him. With her back turned to him he didn't lay quietly. Her enigmatic words still ringing in his ears._

_"Wait," he cried reaching a hand out to her,"who is this 'her' that you are talking about...answer me...!"_

As much as it truely bothered him to do so, Alucard's eyes forced themselves open and he was face to face with the curly bedsprings of Sera's mattress. The dream didn't dissipate as quickly as the previous one it still lingered in the back of his mind. Her face, her touches, even her voice. So much to remember and so little time. He felt a sticky wetness around his waist and legs, grunting with some effort, he peered out from underneath the bed and used his powers to make the drapes close on thier own. So now that the room was left in dimness he crawled out to the middle of the room and kneeled on the floor looking down to check something he figured happened once he unbuttoned his shirt. Instead of suspected ejaculation that would usually occur during a dream of that magnitude there was freash blood spilling along his middle above the top of his slacks. At first he thought that the wound from his attack with the tree had reopened. If that was the case for anyone that wasn't a true vampire such as him.

When he reached down and felt along his skin for any gashes, he lightly grazed the tip of his gloved fingers over two rough bite marks over his navel, bite marks that were open and lined with shredded skin. Just as he had thought: What happened to him in his dream-the tearing of his stomach-also somehow happened to him while he was resting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the kitchen of the orphanage, Sister Lillie was removing the pulp out of the berries to be made into perservatives, she enjoyed the thunking sound that her wooden morter made against the choppy thick red raseberries which oozed through the cone-shaped metal seive; reminding her of blood and bio essences escaping a chunk of newly grounded human flesh sliding into the cockpot. Ten minute ago she sent Timothy down for mason jars.

And as planned he would bring up the nun Sister Mary.

She revealed a cheshire grin to suprass Alucard and licked her lips.

**_TBC_**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Woot! Everyone likes this story huh? Thank you for all of your reviews and praises. I hope to update this story and complete it as soon as I can. I am sure to those of you who are Dracula readers can tell who Sister Lillie is or could be. And to those that don't know yet your time is now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Dracula**

**Warning: Language, slight mastubation, yaoish, and sexual references. Graphic death scene and feeding of a ghoul child.**

In the Hellsing office, which Integra swore became her second bedroom, the woman became engrossed over lore after lore of mysterious symbols and cultural images trying to match up the one that Walter had drawn using Seras's image transmission. But no one even came close to matching up with anything she had ever seen or heard. Time was running out and they still haven't figured out who the vampire was that attacked the orphans. Her fuel was ambition: the ambitition to spit in Enrico's eye and prove to him that once and for all her organization was the best in dispatching FREAKS and anti-christian vampires. And she wasn't going to give up.

"Dammit," she cursed to herself as she slammed another book shut,"nothing...Walter, please bring in another book."

A minute later he appeared with three dusty books under the crook of his right arm and placed them in front of Integra.

"There are two which I think you might find most helpful," he said taking the first one off the stack and handing it to her,"it belonged to your grandfather."

"This is Abraham's diary," she said smiling,"thank you."

Her grandfather was the famous Abraham Van Hellsing a metaphysician and expert of the paranormal. If anything could help her decipher the strange symbols that Alucard found in the wooods it would no doubt be in his notes. As Walter began to gather up the used pile stacked to the left of the desk she skimmed over the entries about Alucard and read the ones that were hardly looked at. What did caught her eye was a folded up piece of stale parchment that was tucked in the crease of the book between pages. She took it out and called Walter over to her just as he was about to leave her.

"Something else you need?" he asked.

"No, but stay here and listen to this," she read outloud,"Patient: Lucille Westerna; Age: 20; DOB: 5/23/10...this is a medical record. Do you remember who Lucy was?"

"I know that Alucard knew her," he said,"in fact, wasn't she his first?"

"I think so," she replied,"or at least according to my grandfather's records, when he first came to England it was because Lucy Westerna was being plagued by what they thought was a medical mystery. Some sort of anemia, they thought, no matter how much blood they transfused into her she kept losing it. Well, that was because they had no idea it was Alucard in the first place. Heh heh, but my grandfather was a stubborn reseacher and didn't rest until he found the answer-even after she died."

"But," Walter added,"in the books she became a vampire and was staked through the heart by her fiance."

"True," mentioned Integra,"though we may be dealing with a copycat, in the stories you remember, she also stalked little children and drained thier blood, I had a feeling that this case in Italy is no different."

Sir Hellsing looked up at Walter who was mumbling something under his breath and trailed off suddenly.

"What was that?"

"I was just thinking," he said,"Alucard was staked and then came to us, but then...what if Lucy somehow was 'alive' in some sense of the word?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here she is!" Timothy piped happily as he carried up with him a few jars and a nun,"I have to go to my studies, see you Sister Mary and Sister Lillie!"

Timothy placed the jars on the counter and scampered off down the hallway. For now, the two nuns were left alone. The kitchen was quiet save for the dull smashing of berries being pulped. Seras appoached the counter next to Sister Lillie and washed a few picked berries that hadn't been clean yet. She was very quiet and would glance over at Sister Lillie waiting for her to say something first. When Timothy told her about the first time the attacks occured the fledgling kept thinking about how she was right there holding the first one in her arms. And then, the way he said it, 'Later on more children followed'. Come to think of it, she noticed, where was Sister Lillie when that little girl was caught sneaking into the woods?

A warm hand on her arm jilted her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she looked up at Sister Lillie

"Are you okay," the nun asked kindly,"is something bothering you..."

"Well...I...I..."

"Come on." she said motioning Seras to follow her.

They reached the stairs that led into the hallway where the sisters slept. Down the hall Sister Lillie stopped in front of a door and opened it up leading Seras inside. She closed the door behind her leaving Seras to look around which she didn't do much of seeing how the nun's room was just as dull as her own. Lillie offered Seras a seat on the bed and sat next to her.

"Now, tell me what is the matter?" her face opened up to her.

Seras gave in, crossing her legs and looking into Lillie's ocean blue eyes,"Its just, about last night, and I have been hearing stories lately."

"Stories," a eyebrow twitched,"oh, I understand...its about those five children that ended up dead isn't it?"

"Yes it is just...it bothers me because, who would do such a thing to them," sighed Seras, placing up the act,"its so horrible, last night, one of the girls from the North Wing Angela Welk was caught walking into the woods. I mean, I know she was suspetiable to sleepwalking but Sister Moira said that her eyes were open. And that the little girl-she heard singing last night."

"Singing...?"

"Yes, you know what I am talking about," said Seras,"isn't that what you heard when Samuel Cuthburt was found?"

"No, I found him laying on the ground when I saw him," Sister Lillie shook her head,"I didn't see or hear anyone nearby for that matter, I thought he had just collasped, it wasn't until the others took him into the infirmery did we see the bite marks on his neck. He had ever low levels of blood in his system, Father Anderson was the one who put two and two together. He is one of the Special Operatives you know."

Seras supressed a shudder and continued,"So, what I am saying is that it scares me because, first its the children and then...I could be next Sister Lillie."

Two pairs of arms wrapped around Seras's body,"There there now Sister Mary," soothed the nun,"nothing will come to harm you while you are here, there has been no indications of any of the parishoners being harmed or killed during this whole affair. You have nothing to worry about."

Seras felt herself being leaned into Sister Lillie's chest and held tighter almost as if the nun would not let Seras go from her sight. The sound of her heartbeat was muffled underneath her layers of clothing she noted resting against whom was now her only friend in this orphanage. Could it have been possible that Lillie could be the vampire, Seras dared to think, she is not cold her eyes are sparkling with life-she is not cold at all.

Outside they could hear the storm clouds gathering up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain fell down very heavily on the rooftop where Alucard was perched on. His wide rimmed hat provided the perfect umbrella to keep his head dry but the rest of his clothes and hair were soaked to the bones. Rain was never a weakness for vampires but it was a pet peeve of his second to suicide. He took off his hat and wrung the moisture out before putting it back upon his head once again. There was no sign of magical activity since his attack from the demon tree. And if certainly the vampire wasn't outside, she could be inside, and that was just as good at the moment than being out in the precipitation. He sipped on his blood packet, the last one in fact, soon there would be no more and he would have to hunt human blood instead of pre-packaged medical samples. But the rain would halt that so he slithered into a swarm of millipedes into a window underneath him down to a nice dry room warmed by the fire in a stone hearth.

He slithered into what appeared to be a bedroom with a single bed, a table and chairs, and hanging over the bed was a large crucifix.

Once he changed back into his former self, he could see a large human shaped lump in the bed moving slightly with a sleepy moan. Carefully with the quiet pace that he usually used to gather food in the enviroment of his victim's bedrooms he approached the side of the bed where the face of the sleeping person could be seen. Lying down with his arms tucked under the pillows was the paladin sleeping through the heavy patter of the raindrops splashing the windowglass. A thought had come to him, Integra never said anything about 'teasing' the Iscariots she always warned him no fighting when they had to work a case together (which was rarely on purpose) but never said anything about having a little fun.

And besides, that bed looked so warm and inviting, he had gotten into countless beds before without walking up mortals it would be a piece of cake. He removed his large wet overcoat and placed it neatly on one of the chairs and then aftewards removing his boots before misting under the covers and laying on his side facing Anderson's back. Just waiting for the priest to roll over and see how long it would take before he realized that he was sharing a bed with a vampire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"We removed the head and filled it up to the mouth and eyes with garlic bulbs once the heart was penetrated with a silver stake. Before the night was done," _read on Integra glancing in her grandfather's journal,"_the body was burned and covered with holy water...there was no sign of Dracula at this time no doubt he had already taken his sights straight to Madam Murray. Lord Holmwood is distraught at having realized what he had done with his bare hands, but I assured him it was better this way; that she would have wanted him to be the one to do it rather than someone else. And maybe somewhere in Heaven her spirit agrees..."_

Integra flipped through the pages, that was it for the logs recorded on the description of Lucy Westerna's death and re-buriel. Also attached to the back of the book were a few newspaper clippings reporting the disappearence of young girls and boys at the hands of the beautiful vampiress. Thinking back to everything she remember her father and Abraham doing experimenting on Alucard she wondered if the same thing may have been possible with Lady Westerna. What if some other force had brought her back to life as well in Rome, and had the same restrictions and powers that made Alucard the way he was?

She shook her head,"No, that would be impossible no one else could even contemplate that which we do here, and to a vampire; there must be more...it has to be a copycat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anderson rolled over on his side preparing to make himself comfortable again. Subconsciencely he reached out and felt something soft moving inbetween his fingers like the soft fur of a tiny kitten or puppy, he smiled and inched closer to the feeling drawing the plushy object closer to his head and snuggling it. During this time Alucard made no sound when he was made to be a large stuffed animal meant to cuddle up to. For all he knew without probbing the judas priest's mind and waking him up was that he was just a pillow to squeeze or a key part in a reinactment of a dream being acted out. A long-lost moment from childhood hugging a family pet. Alucard scootched his body up closer until they were touching and no sliver of light could pass through them. Alucard allowed the priest to hug his neck while waiting for the suprise to come alive.

When Anderson felt the presence of something tugging at his personal space. A light poke of a object near his body was all it prompted him to open his eyes and stare that into a pair of blood-red irises. He let out a scream and pushed away from his bed grabbing two baronets from under his bed and crossing them in the gesture of a cross.

"Oh come now," chuckled Alucard,"at least I had some clothes on, don't be afraid, now get back to bed its not time to get up yet."

"You stupid creature," he yelled,"I would rather crawl over broken glass than share a bed with you now leave or I will stab this through your heart!"

"Shhhhh," he pressed his finger against his lips,"you will wake everyone up."

"How dare you crawl into my bed and act like its nothing," hissed Anderson still keeping his blades up,"how do I know you didn't do anything to me while I was asleep?"

"For one you wouldn't be in your pajamas," counted off Alucard,"and two, you would have definitely woken up in the act since I can be a noisey love-maker."

"I don't want to hear about it-"

"Really, that is what she is always saying, of course, the walls are thin between our chambers so she always knows when I have a woman or man down in my coffin," grinned Alucard getting under the man's nose,"you wouldn't believe the sounds that would come out of there, my goodness she complains about hearing me panting, moaning, groaning, and all that heavy breathing and not to mention screaming out thier names until my voice is raw...among some other body parts-"

Anderson refused to allow Alucard to finish. He raised the bottom sword and lowered it down in the direction of Alucard's head, but the vampire turned into a swarm of bats and flew away underneath the door. The hallway was empty so no one could see the many bats meld into one solitary little bat flying through the air and entering into a open door into someone's room. He landed on the floor. To his left he heard someone in the smaller room that connected into the bathroom splashing water on his/her face. Alucard turned into a small mouse scurrying towards a closed closet and crawling up the door and into the keyhole just as the figure began to emerge from thier bathroom into the single bedroom closing the door. Crouched on his hunches he slowly turned back into his human form and peered out through the keyhole of the closet courious to see whose room he had hidden himself in.

It was a nun, but instead of someone like Seras, it was a unknown nun that he usually saw around the police girl. She was indeed quite attractive for a church sister and he couldn't keep his eyes off her when she began to remove her whipple and undo the buttons down the back of her habit. Ever since he learned about Seras's undercover operation he wondered if nuns ever wore anything under thier frocks and when she let the habit slide off her body revealing her sleek curvy form he admittely got excited in his neither regions. He was a vampire but a male in every sense of the word, it was normal in the presence of one that was as beautiful as the woman was with her long flowing blond hair that wrapped around her shoulder blades and matched the color of the hair tucked under her panties. He licked his lips wanting to take her and her blood so eagerly, but knew he had to resist or it would mean blowing the whole investigation and angering his master.

It was frustrating for him but like every man (whether it be mortal or vampire) it was one frustration that could easily rectified.

He watched her firmly while beginning to take firm control over his lust, eyeing every move she made so he would be ready to flee in case she approached the closet. In front of the bed was a large hope chest pressed up against the foot boards with a padlock secure on the lid. She craned her swan neck to the box. Alucard couldn't help but lick the fangs on his mouth imagining how sweet and tender the flesh on her throat would be when he breaks the skin and laps up her blood, her body squirming in his embrace. His eyes dangerously glowed as she walked around; the muscles of her well-toned body rippled when she made her way to the chest and produced a key from between her firm round breasts clothed by a white lacy bra. He grinned when she knelt down thinking of some other place he would love to have her kneel before (and it wasn't some overdecorated alter either) and unlock the chest. He began to slow his pace now more courious as to what was in the trunk than satisfying his sexual appetite.

In one flurid movement she took out a long petticoat dress with frilled layers. In the front were strings that laced up the bodice held together by ribbons. When she put it on her long smooth milky arms were exposed and she swirled around with the skirt flying around her hips. Alucard expressed a shock through a hiss inbetween his fangs that was audible enough for the woman to hear the voyeour from inside the closet.

It was the same white petticoat that the woman in his dream wore.

If there was any heart in his body at all it would have quicken when just then the nun began to walk towards the closet and lay her hand on the doorknob.

The closet door slowly creaked opened...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras was in the infirmery helping some of the sister with a few sickly orphans. Minutes ago she left Sister Lillie's room to be a extra helping hand before turning in. And avoid Anderson which wasn't very hard since everyone told her that he slept earlier than the others because of his nightly travels. The vampire nun dared not ask or press on into that matter. For she already knew too well what it meant. At this moment, Seras and Sister Moira were tending to another child who had collasped during sunday school and was brought in complaining of feeling very warm and fatigue. They put the child under medical observation.

She wished there was a clock on the wall to know how long she had been here. Seras was sitting beside a bed in the ward where a young girl at the age of twelve laid with a damp cloth on over her forehead. She leaned over and felt the cloth feeling it was getting dry again and removed it to dampen it again. On the other side of the room Sister Moira was looking through a medical dictionary trying to figure out the ailment.

"She has never complained about it before," she said to Seras,"poor child, how is she doing?"

"She is sleeping Sister Moira," replied Seras,"her cloth is dry I will go wet it again."

"A'right," nodded the other nun,"I will keep a eye on her, perhaps she has a fever Sister Mary?"

"Hmmm," thought Seras as she went into a smaller room adjacent to the sick bay,"perhaps."

Seras ran the cloth under cool water until it was entirely soaked.

_Sir...has there been any answer to that symbol Master had found in the woods?_

_No, what you have you found out so far?_

_I think the intuition is correct sir, there IS someone working inside the orphanage under thier very nose, its easy for a vampire to enter here...I did...the barriors made me a little sick but maybe its because I am still linked to my humanity more than Master is._

_We will discuss that later, but for now, what have you found out about anyone?_

_There is a nun here by the name of Sister Lillie who held the first victim in her arms when it started, she told me so herself, that she heard or saw no one when it happened. Call me nostaglic but when I was a policewoman and heard that alot...it usually meant one thing..._

_I understand. _Integra replied back _We have only one day left. Keep a eye on this Lillie and call me when she makes a move..._

_Yes sir!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lillie opened up the door to the closet and found that there was nothing there.

Just a empty barren room full of space.

But the scent was uncanny. She knew he was in there. Enjoying his time watching her undress. With her powers she could enter into his mind and create a dreamworld where they were back at Carfax Abbey sharing his coffin and dabbling in elicit hours of passion and make it feel oh so real. How long had it been since she faked her death in the 18th century, three maybe four decades? Who could keep count. But eras had changed them and one had parted ways from the other.

How would he react seeing he again?

Would he ask about Mina?

"Forget her Count," she muttered under her breath,"she already has...its me you must watch out for...because I am going to see you soon, my forgotten suitor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras turned off the faucet and wrang some of the excess water out.

Just then her mind focused on the sound of Sister Moira letting out a blood-curdling scream. She ran into back into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. Moira was laying on her back, her head tilted and her eyes staring up vacantly at whom she thought was Sister Mary. Straddling the nun's waist was the twelve year old girl with creamy smooth skin a grayish shade of death pallour and her hazel eyes replaced by sunken black pits of nothingness. The ghoul was dressed in nothing but a nightgown drenched all over with blood as she gorged herself on Sister Moira's chest. Ripping open bones and skin spilling out organs and more blood flowing straight towards Seras. The vampire nun could not move, she was paralyzed with fear at seeing such a sweet harmless girl become a cannibalistic monster eating someone that was taking care of her sick weak body.

A cold lump settled in the back of her throat just as the ghoul dug her claws into a section of Sister Moira's breast and started pulling it apart as easily as one would do a KFC piece of chicken breast. Flesh ripping from bones and tendons snapping was all enough to make Seras let out a series of horrified screams hoping each one would be loud enough for anyone, Alucard, the priests, the nuns, even Father Anderson to hear.

Sister Moira's head detached from the neck bone and rolled to the side.

**_TBC_**

**_ SHUDDERS Yeah, I am glad I put a M-rating on this now. Just imagining it in my head was hard enough than putting it down on here but let me know if it was good enough or if I should add more to that scene or make it more descriptive. Anyway. Thank you to all of those that reviewed, put the story on alerts and favorites. I appeciate that very much. THANKS!_**

**_And by the way, that entry where Integra was reading from was based off of a chapter in Dracula not a actual chapter itself. I read it as a library book (I was too broke at the time to buy it myself) and what I remembered is that they decapitated Lucy's head and filled it with garlic bulbs and I naturally assumed they burned the body. If they did differently let me know_**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: To everyone that has been putting this story on favs and alerts, reviewing and commenting on it. Thank you for all that you do! I appreciate that. We still have more to go in our heroes investigation. We seem to have found out who Sister Lillie's secret identy is but what else does she have in store for our favorite priest and vampires and is she truely a vampire or something much more sinister?**

**Let us find out shall we?**

**Warning: Some gore, a bit of harsh language, bullying, but nothing too graphic in this chapter.**

The wet cloth make a slusshy-like noise as it dropped from Seras's fingers and onto the linuleom floor. She screamed even louder as the ghoul looked up from its feast and stared at its next meal. The ghoul moaned sickly as it crawled off Sister Moira's dead body and stalked over feral-like to the fear-striken vampire nun.

"A-A-A child,"she gasped,"that means another one...from the vampire...and yet...how?"

There was still distance between the ghoul and Seras but not enough for the vampire nun to make a break for it and head towards the door, for the ghoul lunged straight towards her closing in nearer, nearer, and nearer. Until her mouth dripping with blood and gore barely reached Sera's face. Claws as dry as Autumn leaves lightly touched the sides of Seras's face as it as about to latch onto its victim and tear into her throat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh-"

Just then, before Seras could take another unliving breath the ghoul child stopped in midair and exploded into a pile of dust. The ashy body scattered to the ground before Seras's eyes; she leaned against the wall and placed her hand over her chest to console herself with her eyes closed blocking out the ghastly stare of Sister Moira's decaptitated head. Footsteps filled her ears followed by the soft thracking of a blade stabbing into a mound of bones and flesh. When her eyes opened she saw Father Anderson standing in front of her with one blade stuck in between the cracks of the floor amongst a pile of dust and maggots while the other blade was in his hands impaling the head of Sister Moira. He raised it up to Sera's face level no doubt to make sure that the vampire nun could see it even better to her disgust. More blood and chunks of brain fell from the bottomless neck and stained his boots. Poor Seras nearly threw up seeing that the blood was dripping off the splintered neck bone and spinal cord that was waving in the breeze like streamers on a parade float.

It reminded her of the pulpy raseberries that Sister Lillie mixed around the seive that morning.

"And here I thought they trained you to fight ghouls," he snickered but his face quickly turning serious once he laid eyes on the ghoul's ashes; his voice became austern,"that was Michelle, she came here to us only yesterday, what happened?"

"You know what happened," shook Seras,"she came at me after killing Sister Moira, its a good thing the head came off when it did, or else we would be dealing with a second ghoul on our hands!"

"Keep your voice down draculina," he hissed,"there are people outside the door that heard your screams, I could have came sooner had I not have to get through the traffic of bodies, and don't be stupid, ghouls can't create other ghouls they have not the compacity, only the vampire can do that. Don't you know anything?"

Seras bit her bottom lip which broke skin and sprayed blood down her chin, she stared once again at the brain chunks and blood spilling down his cassock and onto his shoes, and wiped the blood from her chin with her sleeve. It was harder now to ignore the presence of the mess now seeing how the sound that the bio-organic chunky mess made hitting the floorboards were echoing off the walls of the large infirmery. Not to mention the rancid smell hit her extra sensitive vampire nostrils.

She stared up at Father Anderson again this time more defiantely narrowing her eyes away from the blood and grim on his cassock plus his cold psychotic glare.

"Where is Sister Lillie?" asked Seras,"did you see her outside the door with the others when all this was happening?"

"No," he said,"why, what are you implying?"

"We need to talk," she said,"privately, in your office, its a matter regarding this case."

"Really?" he grinned wildly,"and what does bonnie draculina have to tell me?"

"That I know who it is." answered Seras boldy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It didn't make any sense..._

Alucard knew he had to refrain from idle thinking during the investigation, but there were so many questions after what he saw hiding in that nun's closet. Who was she? And how did she managed to come across that same white petticoat like the woman in his dreams had?

_Could they really be the same person and if so how?_

It was afternoon, but the cloudy sky covered up the sun so Alucard could not be bothered by its rays. He perched on the slant of the roof that overlooked the playground where the children were playing games that he was oblivious to understanding. One girl was gripping the ends of some kind of colorful rope in both her hands and jumping up and down the middle of it. As repetitive as it looked to Alucard it seemed to amuse the girl. In the middle children were flickering marbles in some circle outlined in the cement ground. Once again a silly thing to Alucard that made sense to the orphans. It was the kind of thing that Seras could translate to him, the same way that he translated certain vampire customs to her. A while ago, he had heard her scream and sensed a weak ghoul (probably another one of those children whose daddies liked them a little bit more than they should have) yet he didn't make a move; later smelling the scotsmen human musk he theorized that Anderson had take care of the creature. It wasn't as if he didn't care to save Seras. He believed that she needed to get to that phase in her devolpment where she didn't always needed to have her master coming in and saving her every second. It would make her self-dependent and a better fighter.

Call it tough love, he decided, but fair.

Just then he heard someone screaming and the cruel taunts of laughing, he gazed back down at the children and saw a pack of older boys pushing a shorter scrawnier kid with jet-black hair back and forth. The dark-haired boy was trying to fight back but his opponents blocked his half-hearted punches and threw him back down to the ground. It wasn't long before all the other children started circling around the commotion predicting some sort of fight out of it. Alucard never liked to play himself off as a hero, but all those children in one area so close together, if he was to leap down there it was a stampede waiting to happen. He crawled down the side of the building on his hands and feet like a lizard scaling a stonewall until he reached the cool dry cement and walked over to the circle of orphans very slowly. The train of his coat dragging behind him like a flow of blood following him. The No Life King had no need to call attention to the children. They noticed him right away as a prickling sensation on the back of thier necks craned thier heads to see him and one by one they all took a step back giving him a open path to the ruffians tormenting thier victim. Once he edged closer to them, he locked eyes on the dark-haired boy and spoke in a deep frightening voice.

"Well now," he noted,"are you boys doing a reactment of "The Good Samaritan" or are you just trying to steal his lunch money?"

The lead boy with sandy blond hair looked up and made a hand signal for his lackies to stop. He fully turned around and crossed his arms over his chest staring straight up into the face of the vampire. He arched his neck to get a better view of the tall man. The boy James was a bully around the orphanage and prided himself as being tougher than anyone else. His short-fuse and violent temper however made him not only a nightmare with the other parishoners but a hell to adopt. Because soon after he was returned back to Ferdinant's Luke.

"And who are you," the bully sneered,"you look too wierd to be one of the faggots working here."

"A 'faggot'," Alucard muttered to himself, after a second of awakard silence he broke into a fit of raw laughter,"never have I had a urchin call me such a amusing names, I have been insulted by every word but never has the term 'faggot' ever been used on me, do I look like a plank of wood to you boy?Haha haha, you are quite funny, and funny looking if I might add."

A hushed silence that fell a minute ago was broken by the undeniable sounds of "ohhhs" and "awws" by the onlookers. Behind him one girl whispered to her friend that "James is going to get it!" Such immaturity, he snickered, and to think that they say that children are the future!? James uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists growling up at Alucard. Despite the man's tall structure and sharply chistled face (that he sworn most of the female young in the group were swooning over) the boy did not back down like he should have done. But rather ran towards Alucard in a attempt to hit him in the leg and knock him down. A gloved hand with red etchings swooped down and picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt and lifted him four feet off the ground to Alucard's eye level.

"Hey!" screamed James,"put me down or I will give you a black eye!"

A row of sharp teeth with two in the front longer than the other was all James got as a reply from Alucard.

James's lackies saw the shark smile on the vampire and ran away from the dark-haired boy. While the other children gasped and clutched each other in fear. James stared transfixed on Alucard's canine teeth. Shaking with cold sweat pouring down his face. He closed his eyes tightly. Awaiting the envitable devouring from this man that was not even a man. But a monster. Was this it, James thought, was this the vampire that attacked those other children...will I be next!?!

**_Oh I have something planned far worse for you barbarien child, _**he heard a dark voice in his head say, **_open your eyes and look down..._**

The child opened his eyes and looked down at his feet. Instead of what he dreaded would happen and see that his feet were eaten off, he noticed a dark wet spot around the area of his crotch on his jeans. It felt warm and tingled all the way down his legs. Suddenly, the rest of the children along with his victim, his lackies, everyone around the ages of six to ten laughed like they have never laughed before. All except the vampire who lowered James down and released him.

"Oh dear," Alucard said with a false tone of sympathany putting his hand over his heart,"I am afraid you had a accident, such a pity, I guess you still need a diaper I guess."

The children laughed even harder even half of them falling on thier knees guffawing.

James began to tremble, all the children that feared and respected him, were laughing at him! He would never let it down,"You...you..." hot tears sprang to his face as he stared up at Alucard,"I...you..."

The cruel snicker of his minions was enough, he ran underneath Alucard's legs and pushed past the crowd covering his blushing cheeks. As soon as the shamed bully was gone the children clapped at Alucard who revelled in the applaud with a bow. Then he turned to the dark-haired boy and leaned down at him wiping away a bit of blood that had gathered on the side of his mouth with the tip of his thumb.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" He heard a woman scream from behind him.

All at once he heard the scatter of little feet running everywhere the moment a feminine shadow fell over his body. He took the dark-haired boy's hand and stood up straight looking over his shoulder to see one of the nuns standing there with her hands on her hips. Her golden-hair was tucked underneath her whipple and her habit covered most of her distinguishing features but by the color of her sparkling blue eyes he knew that the sister standing right there and then. Was the women he spied in the closet putting on the white frilly petticoat.

"Sister Lilllie!" struttered the boy holding Alucard's hand

"Who are you," she demanded,"and what are you doing here, take your hand off Timothy, answer me or I will call the police!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long has Sister Lillie been here Father Anderson?" Seras asked point blank,"a few days, maybe even a week, you nun is the one we are looking for."

Father Anderson sat at his desk in his office, allowing a few of the other priests to bless the ashed body and take Sister Moira down to the morgue while he and Seras held a private conversation alone to discuss the case. Just as Seras finished her sentence, he let out a moan and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. How could it be possible, he thought, a vampire living under thier own roof all this time?

"That is impossible," he told her,"there is no way that Sister Lillie could be a vampire at all. There would be signs at least."

"That is what I thought at first-before I joined Hellsing my team and I were dispatched to a town called Cheddar where people were disappearing, what I came across was a vampire that lived in the church there and dressed up like a priest. And he seemed perfectly fine enough to nearly turn me into one of his ghouls," explained Seras, sitting across from him,"I don't know how but this Sister Lillie had apparently broken through some barrier where she could work and survive here as a Catholic and a nun at the same time she feeds on other's blood."

"And you know because you are a vampire of course?"

"No, because started to notice things that now are coming together that you people overlooked," she said resentively,"consider what happened in the past couple of days: when one of the children was acting funny or went missing, where was she? And she was the first to find the first victim Samuel Cuthburt. That would place her at the scene of the crime."

"I must doubt you in honesty, she never gave off the vampiric aura," he said,"her eyes are not red and I never seen her fangs no matter how close I have stood next to her during service. She walks about in the daylight. What explaination do you have of that?"

Seras stopped,"I don't know, Master said that there use to be those that could do that-'daywalkers' they were called," she rubbed her chin,"but they are not really vampires, they are dhampirs-half vampire and half mortal. But they can only be in the sun for so much. Yet they can travel about by daylight. However, those are rare, yet that dosen't mean that Sister Lillie could be one as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked the nun up and down. In his grip he could feel the boy's fingers squirming from his cold touch. But he didn't let go, he loosened the grip, but did not release the child's hand. Something told him to keep the boy nearby. Near him. Sister Lillie stood there like a marble statue, majestic and a bit domineering. Her eyes bore into him just as his did into hers. The child unaware of the stand-off between them began to figet.

"I know who you are sister," he chuckled.

"Yes," she smirked,"and I know who you are as well, or should I say use to be."

"Why have you come to me in my dreams," he asked ruefully,"afraid to face me in person?"

"No, like you I love playing with people's minds," replied the nun,"come along Timothy, leave the man alone while we talk."

"He is fine right where he is."

Lillie's eyes fluttered in a half-close, almost seductively,"Let me take off your glasses," she whispered,"so I can see your eyes."

"No."

"And why not," she chuckled,"shy, you never were before."

"That isn't the reason," he droned,"I just don't feel like it right now."

"I hope the tree didn't hurt you too much." she said,"I wanted it to make you leave not scare you."

"I am not scared of anything."

"You know...Sister Mary...she reminds me of Mina..."

That was when she saw his body tense up. That one name. Was all it took for him to break his stone cold features and make him writhe. He stepped backwards sliding his fingers from Timothy's hands which the boy saw it as a cue to nothing important but to run back into the building and play inside. Now all that was left was Alucard and Sister Lillie standing face to face alone on the playground cement. Lillie's blue eyes lightened up again with a nymphic chuckle as she saw Alucard's reaction to the name of the woman.

"She is so sweet, so caring, but is not afraid to stand against those that harm the weak and helpless," she mentioned taking a step towards him,"I miss her sometimes, and yet I was jealous of all the extra attention you gave her. But now...I will have my friend again...what is Sister Mary's real name?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock came on Father Anderson's door.

"Come in." he said as Seras looked over her shoulder.

A nun half the age of Seras came in through the door,"There is something going on outside," she said,"Sister Lillie and a strange man in a red coat are-I dont know-but they are just standing there looking at each other."

"Thank you Sister Dahlia," he nodded,"you may go."

As soon as the young nun left he looked back to the vampire fledgling who looked just as shocked as Anderson.

"Master was suppose to be hiding from the others except you and me," said Seras getting out of her seat,"something must be wrong!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The closer Sister Lillie came to Alucard's face the louder he hissed and bared his fangs at her. But she came nose-to-nose with him. Close enough that barely a silver of light could pass through thier bodies. She trailed a airy light touch over his belly smiling knowingly. The scent of aromatic spices and herbs wiggled around his nose. Letting out a soft inaubible moan as his chest was being brushed against the molds of her breasts. Now he felt the shame of himself activating down below differently then when he made James the bully wet himself. But his organ was getting harden up all the same from the beautiful scent and presence of this mysterious nun.

"That was wonderful wasn't it?" she asked playfully.

A thin breath of air exhaled through his mouth leaving so words to form in a answer to her heated up question. He couldn't say what he was thinking for his mind was in a drunken fog full of a thin line of inactive stupor in which he couldn't move or speak. The last thing he felt was the silky touch of black wings on his cheekbones being caressed by the form of a single raven hovering near him where Sister Lillie used to be. The raven squawked a few times and flew off into the woods.

He shook his head as if recovering from a trance and noticed that he still had some of Timothy's blood on his thumb he brought it up to his lips and licked it off as invitingly as if it were frosting on a birthday cake.

And to him it tasted just like it.

**_TBC_**

**_Woah! Talk about your cliff-hangers! Usually this the part where I make another Author's comment at the end of each chapter but its too hot and muggy where I live to do so...soooo...I hope you all enjoy this chapter and next time a serious conclusion to the mystery unfolds. Thank you._**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh dear, I can't believe how long its been. I am so greatful of everyone's love of this story! I hope I didn't make you all "suffer" with suspence. And now that the suspect has been indentified lets see what happens in this chapter now and more to come. Writer's block as come with a serious blow but I will do what I can do get this chapter done until the next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or its characters with the exception of Sister Lillie (Lucy's alter-ego) and Timothy the orphan.**

**Warnings: Violence, some blood, and a long-awaited OOC moment for Seras.**

He watched as the raven flew off in the blink of a eye, still standing there even as he heard the back door open and the scent of the paladin and his fledging was within his vacinty. The vampire still kept his back to Father Anderson even when the blades were being drawn cautionously. The taste of Timothy's blood still sticking in the back of his throat like pure honey. It was true what vampires say: Childrens' blood is 100 pure sugar.

And drinking too much would make you sick.

The footsteps stopped right behind him, as he was hidden by view of the paladin's frustrated facial expression; angry that the women that they had been discussing as the vampire-Sister Lillie, was not there. Only Alucard standing as still as a statue with not even his guns out or anything. It sorely crossed Anderson's mind that the demon that let her get away.

"What are you doing out here vampire," he asked first,"you better not have injured any of the children or parishoners here or I will-"

"Relax Judas Priest," he responded flatly,"no one was hurt, but one bully will think twice before trying to pick on anyone again, however I am afraid we need to keep a close eye on one of your nuns."

"Sister Lillie?" he concluded in a assured tone.

He looked over his shoulder at Anderson, catching a glimpse of Seras coming right up behind the priest. They saw under the rim of his hat his ruby eyes glowing brightly with excitement, he grinned thereby exposing all of his sharp fangs and nodded sagely. Even without the nod the vampire fledging still knew whom it was that her master was referring to. Seras easily recognized that look on her master's face before when they have met thier target during a mission. And from that look she knew that he had talked to the vampire in which they were suppose to track down and kill. Alucard always enjoyed seeing the face of his victims even before the real fight had ever begun.

"Sister Dahlia said that you were out here talking with Lillie," exclaimed Anderson,"what did she tell you?"

"She wanted to know what 'Sister Mary' 's real name is priest," he replied turning around fully to look Seras square in the face,"it appears the vampire also knows about our little undercover operation. That is good."

"Good," shocked Seras,"but master, if that means that she found out, then its all over!"

Alucard merely chuckled and walked towards her, brushing past the priest until he got within a inch of the young vampiress,"Not exactly," he smirked,"now that she knows, she will be more daring, she is playing with us"-he looked over to Anderson,"-all three of us, I knew her along time ago, games are her favorite means, particually if her favorite people are the pieces."

"Stop talking in riddles you buffon!" snapped Anderson,"you were right then weren't you Seras, it is her, Sister Lillie! Gah, I can't believe I was so foolish to trust her! All this time...AROUND THE KIDS!"

"As much as I would love to see you beat yourself up over it," stated Alucard,"it wouldn't do you any good, she is the vampire, she is a vampire, but not quite..."

A simutaneous gasp came from the nun and priest. But Alucard just stood there with his ungodly smirk on his clean-cut face and adjusted his hat that had slide slightly to one side as he moved closer to Seras. Believing it or not, Alucard was enjoying what was going on so far, however Anderson was entirely the opposite; the priest was so irate that Alucard had been close to vampire that they were hunting and didn't even make a move to go after it as it made a quick getaway, dropped his baronets with a heavy clang on the cement and briskly strode up to Alucard, firmly grabbing the collar of his red overcoat with one hand and his left arm with the other and forced him to look the paladin in the face. Shaking the vampire brutally before Seras's panicky presence. She cried out to her master but Alucard made no urgent reaction to Father Anderson's manhandling in fact allowing his body to go limp as he was shook constantly before being drawn closer to the angry priest.

"Then what she is," he demanded,"a dhampir? A half-breed? You just let her get away when you had her in your sights! You are a idiot! A complete and total idiot! Its bad enough that I had a vampire under my orphanage's roof for so long, but your boss sent you here to do something about it, and you didnt't did you?! "

"Let master go!" cried Seras.

"-I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it! You stupid, moronic, brain-dead excuse for a corpse, we didn't need you people in the first place, I don't know what the hell you guys did to pressure Maxwell into even allowing you all to come here but thanks you to all the vampire hasn't been captured, what the heck were you doing just standing around for you no good-!"

**WHACK!**

While Anderson was spitting insults in Alucard's face, the vampire drew back his fist and punched the paladin in the face knocking him down on his back with a large thump, his upper body rounded up in the air twice like a basketball before settling on the hard cement once more. A tiny puddle of blood formed a halo around the back of his head where it was struck sharply spraying its messy contents in every direction. Alucard cracked his knuckles as he watched the preist's body move back up again and cracked his neck in return. His adversary's grin windened when he pulled out a gun and loaded it with bullets. Seras watched it all play out numbly looking back at the building and to them, she was afraid that they would draw back the children's attentions which they should not see at this moment. They had promised Sir Integra not to get into any fights with the Iscariot until the mission was over, but sadly Alucard played by his own rules when it came to Father Anderson.

The priest's eyes became wild the moment he saw Alucard's jackal cock the barrel and grabbed the handle of his baronets making a leap he lunged at the vampire, the tip of the blade pierced a clean stab into the patch of fleash between the arm socket and breastbone of the elder vampire's body while he raised the second baronet toward his neck for a quick slice. Alucard drew out a low domineering his through his fangs and pointed his jackall under Anderson's chin pulling the trigger with a loud messy bang.

Anderson staggered back from the force of the gunblast admist a sea of red meaty chunks of his throat were extracted in a wave of blood and hit the pavement behind him. The Vampire kicked his right leg out and hit his foot against the side of Anderson's heel to make him loose his balance, the left leg bent forewards unexpectantly as he started to fall back on the ground to his side but not before taking the blade reserved to cut off Alucard's head and bury the tip of the blade into his enemy's ears and through his cranial out the other side thus dragging him down with him. They toppled together to the cold dry cement slicked with blood and sweat; a combination of two coming from Alucard. Seras ran over to them hoping that it would be enough yet they were still fighting, slicing and pistol whipping each other in a scuffle. In a instant during the heat of the fight, Alucard was about to sink his fangs into Anderson's shoulder and rip a heavy chunk of flesh out when he heard the scream of a vicious woman.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, the scuffle came to a halt followed by the sound of a gun clicking loudly. Their bodies slicked with blood blending into the red fabric of Alucard's overcoat, a broken blade lodged in his head, another one stuck in his arm; the hems of his jacket tattered from the other blades slicing thier way into skin, and Anderson's hair plastered to the sides of his face from the sweat and blood caked on with deep open bruises on his face from the gun handle. They both looked up to see a fanged nun holding a gun at them with eyes glowing brighter than Alucard. Deep growling sounds escaped her lips threatening to shoot either one of them. She was shaking when she would gaze at her master but was resilient when she looked over at he priest next.

"I said stop it," she cried again boldy,"what is wrong with both you two!? It seems as if you both care more about trying to kill each other than protecting these children from the vampire! You fighting twenty-four seven, but for once when it really counts you two can't act civil to each for one minute, even faking it won't work! You can battle each other any other time but we have to stop this strange vampire-if she calls herself one that is, and make sure it never happens again-!"

"Police girl," Alucard warned holding out his hand,"don't you point your gun at me-"

"Let me talk!" she blurted out backing way from his grasp,"I made a oath to "protect and serve" and even though I became a vampire and a member of Hellsing that oath stood by me because that is what I was meant to do, and it has gotten me this far. There were times when I was here I wanted to kill you Anderson, because you hated me, but I didn't because I needed your help in catching this vampire. We know who it is now, and that is all that matters. Now if you want to fight. Then fight. But if you would rather have your damn primal display of dominance then do it; but if I have to I will stop that vampire by myself if it comes down to it! What do you both say of that?"

No one said a word after the police officer's firey speech. And though Alucard and Anderson didn't look at each other, they stood up together at the same time and remained quiet. Not giving the other a exchange look. Out of the two of them, Seras stared at her master the longest, afraid to read his thoughts and see what his intital reaction was to her outburst. He didn't give her a evil eye or said anything cruel to her in his thoughts. Rather, he just looked at her with that same smirk he always had on his face every single day. As soon as the confrontations were safe, she lowered her gun down to her side.

"Before you two came out here," Alucard began to say slowly,"she turned into a raven, vampires don't usually choose birds, they are much complicated and require alot of blood energy, and dhampirs almost would never turn into a familiar, you have to be a full-blooded vampire like myself and Police Girl to do that."

Seras tucked the gun underneath her habit.

"Not only that," he continued,"ravens are familiars of nature, vampires do not dwell in powers of elements and nature, so that means that yes Anderson, she is a half-breed...half vampire and half witch."

"A half vampire and half witch," snorted the priest,"in my orphanage, impossible!"

"Those type of half-breeds are dangerously rare, but possible," explained Alucard removing the blades from himself and hissing at every burn on his hands as he did,"anyone can be a vampire when bitten by another under the certain circumstances, but witches do not have to carry thier powers like a heredity. They are mentored, passed down from one to the other in studies. Usually at a young age because powers like anything that grows need to mature and get stronger. Witches as long as they are virgins can become vampires, they are closer to humans than we vampires can ever be, and have a thin connection to the Underworld."

"That was why Sister Lillie never reacted negatively to the church or the biblical decorations like Seras did?" thought Anderson.

"So, will they still have the powers they learned as a witch?" asked Seras.

"Unfortunely yes," answered Alucard, throwing the blades at Anderson's feet callously,"whereas they will be under the same power rules of the vampire they will also have the same powers of the witch and as such will not easily subcome to the weaknesses that come to a full-blooded vampire's downfall."

"That makes things, worse," added Anderson,"so neither of our weapons are no match for her."

"Maybe, maybe not," shrugged the large vampire with a grin,"but once we find a loophole we are going to have loads of fun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the deepest thickest part of the forest. The raven flew down towards a soft patch of moss-covered forest floor. As soon as it feet touched the ground. A blue aura engulfed the bird and began to morph back into a tall beautiful young nun with sparkling blue eyes. She took a look around and removed the whipple that caused her hair to fall down around her shoulders all around her face. Her fingers carressed the silky strands tucked away by the stiff cap and looked back at the direction she flew from in her raven form.

"I guess I can't go back now," Sister Lillie said to herself,"still it was fun while it lasted, and it will be even more exciting when my favorite beau tries to capture me, though I did see Father Anderson and that Sister Mary girl coming outside through the windows, maybe I should have stayed and had some more fun, but there is always the nights."

She threw the whipple on the ground and took a walk around the woods.

"Hmmm," she thought to herself,"that little boy Timothy, may have heard too much. And he seems to like Sister Mary alot."-she stopped and knelt down at a clear space of ground waving her hand over it until seven smooth white stones started to levitate out of the earth and form a semi-circle-"there was something I sensed in him, he was shocked, shocked that I was still around, but he never knew, oh he knew about my half-breeding-but back then he never knew about me, of course, how could he,"-her lips curled into a twisted snarl-"it was always Mina he was after in the first place, I was just another pretty face to him, well-he will pay...he will pay dearly for leaving me in the dust like that!"

She raised her hand up to her fangs and scraped the thumb along her left canine tooth until blood flowed from the thumb like a rush of water and soaked into the black fabric of her habit. Sister Lillie curled the last four digits into a tight fist and forced more of the blood out onto the center of the earth in the space of the alligned stones. Thirteen drops of blood fell followed by the moving of a cold breeze as the stones began to glow a unearthly tone of red.

The half-breed nun smiled evily as all around her the trees begin to groan and move with each creek of thier stiffen limbs coming to life once again. Hellish neon glows filled the knotholes of the trees coverting them back into the demonic form that nearly devoured Alucard. The ground shifted under her feet from the roots of the demon trees slithering below the terra-firma stretching and coverting into spiney twists and shapes that she could not see except for the raised dirt.

"There are always the nights."

**_TBC_**

**_If the chapter seems a bit short I apoligize for that. I just didn't have much to write at the moment but hey there is always editing, isn't there? Anyway, thank you for the comments and reviews I appreciate them all and happy writing! And I hope you liked Anderson and Alucard's fight I wanted Seras to react like that on purpose, because I always wondered if she got sick of seeing them fight over every mission they have ever been on._**

**_I hope you liked it and another chapter will arrive as soon as I can...See ya!_**


End file.
